The Promise
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "It's not that I loved her any less. I just loved my brother, morethan I wanted her for myself.-So I chose to look away."-'How long will U able to hold on to a Promise? R u willing 2 let go of some1 U cannot have? What if U r given a second chance? NxMxR
1. Home Coming

**"There is only one happiness in life - to love and to be loved.**"

George Sand  
1804-1876, French Novelist

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Hinami-chan for proofreading all the chapters!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GA, it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. The plot line through is based on Katorse (Fourteen) a Filipino Drama Series

**Beta:** Akahane-Scarlet Feather

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HOME COMING**

* * *

"_Mikan-chan, let's play!" The nine year old Natsume pulled her along._

"_Okay let's go!" The cheerful seven year old Mikan agreed, letting her friend drag her to their playground at the Hyuuga Farm. The Hyuuga's were the richest family in the country, having multi-million dollar businesses and commercial establishments all over the country. They were all famous, especially Natsume's older brother Ruka. Ruka was considered the golden boy of the family, leaving Natsume as the underdog._

"_And I pronounce you as man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The other kid chortled while playing the priest at the wedding ceremony. Little Natsume kissed Mikan on her cheek lightly._

_Mikan giggled lightly. "Ooooh! I had enough! I want Mikan to be my wife too!" The 11 year old Ruka whined. Natsume turned to give a look at his brother, glaring. "No way, Mikan-chan is mine so go and get your own wife!" Natsume shouted._

"_That is so unfair!" Ruka exclaimed._

"_Natsume-kun...Ruka-kun…Please d-don't argue!" Mikan stuttered while removing her made up veil. Ruka smiled at Mikan, making Natsume fume in jealousy. _

"_Don't worry Mikan-chan, my little brother here is just jealous." he said, teasing his otouto._

"_I'm not jealous!" Natsume protested._

"_Yeah, sure Otouto, sure…" Ruka said with smirk._

"_Ruka-kun you're always teasing Natsume-kun!" Yumi proclaimed loudly, clinging to Ruka's arm._

"_Yumi-chan," Mikan mumbled under her breath. _

* * *

**Eight Years Later **

"Mikan! Hurry up you'll be late for school!" Yuka yelled out towards the bathroom.

"Yes, mom, I'll be there!" Mikan shouted back, washing away the bubbles on her long, auburn hair.

Yuka, Mikan's mother was the caretaker of the Hyuuga Mansion, while the Hyuuga's were out of the country for business overseas. She also started to control Mikan's studies since her father's death.

"Kaa-san I'm going now!" Mikan said before shutting the front door and running outside. Before going to school, Mikan's hobby was to visit the grotto at the inner green fields. Doing this made her remember her childhood memories with Natsume, and her other playmates. She gently touched the brick stones of the grotto, where the four of them used to always play.

**Flashback**

"_I promise you, Mikan-chan, I will come back and when I do...I will marry you," Natsume said, putting the ring on her finger. The ring was not fancy or expensive; it was just a simple silver ring with no gems but for Mikan it was the most beautiful ring in the world._

"_Natsume-kun, promise me you'll come back!" she said with tears running slowly down her flushed cheeks._

_Natsume wiped the tears away gently while his other hand caressed hers with his thumb. "I promise Mikan I'll come back." Looking into his eyes, Mikan believed him, because she knew Natsume always kept his promises._

**Flashback End**

Mikan smiled softly, remembering Natsume's promise to her. Then she gently touched her ring, still on her finger after all these years. _I'll always remember your promise to me Natsume-kun_. Mikan thought.

_I'm still waiting for you._

* * *

**The Next Day**

Mikan's deep hazel orbs looked up into the blue sky with glee. She stretched her arms fully into the air as she felt the soft breeze of wind brushing over her skin. She was so happy because of the news she had heard from her mother last night at dinner.

Finally, in almost 8 years, Natsume was coming back with his family. She was excited to see her childhood friend, playmate and the love of her life. Hyuuga Natsume, the one who promised her that he would marry her when the time came. Mikan looked down at the ring on her finger and softly touched it. All these years she had held onto his promise. That was the sole reason why she rejected every boy in the village who attempted to court her. She rejected them all because her heart was already taken by the only man she desperately remembers in her past.

"Mikan! Hurry and help me here," Yuka called for her daughter. Mikan immediately stood up as she heard her mom's voice. After dusting off her clothes, she hurriedly went to mother's side to help her with the last minute tidying of the mansion.

"Mom, do you think Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun will recognize me?" Mikan suddenly asked while washing the dishes at one of the many marble counters in the kitchen.

Yuka turned to look at her daughter with her eyebrows raised. "Maybe," she replied doubtfully, "But Mikan, eight years have passed and I'm sure that all three of you have changed somewhat from your childhood." She resumed thoroughly wiping off the water droplets from the plate she held in her hands.

_I hope he can still remember me, as well as his promise to me. Natsume-kun… _

"Oh! Before I forget, Mikan…talk to the young masters with high manner. Even though you were once all friends, they are still your employers, understand?" Yuka reprimanded her daughter. Mikan nodded her consent; both her mother and she were just servants. And no one could ever change that fact.

Before sleeping, Mikan couldn't help but think of what would happen tomorrow. Tomorrow, she could finally see Natsume.

She couldn't fall into a dreamless sleep because Natsume was running around in her thoughts. Mikan couldn't help but to giggle and try to contain a squeal. She probably looked nuts to anyone who walked in on her, but she couldn't help it. Finally, after years she can see him again. Mikan hugged her pillow to her chest tightly, as she thought of what would happen when the two of them met. Eventually, she was able to drift away into a deep slumber.

When morning came, Mikan and her mother woke up early to prepare the welcoming feast for the Hyuuga Family. Mikan couldn't help but have a smile on her face the entire time she was preparing the table, only minutes left until she could finally see Natsume again! Less than a second later, they finally heard a horn from outside the doors.

"They're finally home! Come Mikan, let's welcome them," Yuka whispered excitedly to Mikan, who was frozen to the spot. This was the first time in years since she felt like this. _What is happening to me…I can't move my legs or my hands!_ Mikan's hands were trembling.

Finally, she stiffly moved her two legs to open the door and peek outside. The first ones to hop out of the luxurious black car was the famous Hyuuga Couple. Hyuuga Takeshi and Hyuuga Harumi. Both of them greeted her mom with warm smiles.

The second one was Ruka. _God he became very handsome!_ He wore his shirt in a clean and sophisticated manner. Any girl, sane or not, would think that he was a complete refined gentleman, but when he sees Mikan he shoots her a warm, friendly smile.

The last person was the one she has waited to see the most. Mikan had waited for this moment to happen for years. It seemed like her world just started to move in slow motion when the man with raven hair and deep crimson eyes left the car.

_It's Natsume!_

He was wearing a black shirt, sleeveless so that the cloth exposed his broad shoulders. Silver dog tags hung from his neck to rest on his chest and he had chosen to wear a pair of blue faded jeans. _A ruggedly handsome look_. Natsume smirks at Mikan when he caught her staring at him. Mikan could feel her heart beating so fast, faster than she could ever imagine. A blush began creeping onto her cheeks.

Mikan was brought back to reality when her mother called her to attention. "Mikan, help me in here!"

She quickly complied with her mother's command and hurriedly tried to help her to bring the luggage inside the house. However, Ruka beat her to the first faded brown suitcase.

"Ruka-kun…" she uttered softly. Ruka just smiled at her as he carried his own luggage away from her hands. "I never let girls hold my bags for me," he said, smiling at Mikan.

"No! I can't let you do that!" Mikan protested, attempting to take the bag from Ruka's hold. Much to her dismay, he raised the bag out of her reach. "Ruka-kun please! It's my duty to-"

"Na-ah Mikan-chan!" Ruka said while letting out a soft chuckle. Mikan glanced at her childhood friend with a big smile on her face.

"Stop flirting Ruka or else I'll tell Yumi," Natsume said, breaking Ruka and Mikan's moment.

Ruka just looked at his little brother with an amused look on his face. "Why, is otouto jealous?" he teased.

"Why should I be?" Natsume said with sarcasm in his voice, giving both of them a glare.

"It's because Mikan-chan is your wife, like old times," his brother replied, with his own signature smirk etched onto his face.

"Wife? Cut the crap." Natsume put his hands inside his pockets and walked away, leaving Ruka and Mikan behind.

Mikan stared at Natsume's retreating back.

_Has he changed? Did he forget his promise to me after all of these years?_


	2. Responsibility

**Authors Note: My greatest thanks to my wonderful Beta Ak****ahane-Scarlet Feather or Hinata796 before for proof-reading! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Gakuen Alice is own by Higuchi Tachibana [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Gakuen Alice I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, the plot line is based on Filipino Drama Katorse in English Fourteen. So there's a lot of Katorse [Fourteen] Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's.

* * *

**"You must take personal responsibility. You cannot change the circumstances, the seasons, or the wind, but you can change yourself. That is something you have charge of."**

**J**i**m Rohn**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Responsibility**

* * *

Natsume was currently at a Tokyo pub, hanging out with his best friend, Koko. He really needed a break from the stress that he had been through-the past three years. Natsume still really loved Yumi; the worst thing was that she rejected him for his 'perfect' brother, Ruka. Natsume stared at the contents of the beer in his glass. Frustrated and depressed, he downed half of his drink while other people inside the bar were dancing wildly and talking animatedly to each other. "What's wrong with you Natsume? Why don't you dance with the girls?" Koko directed his question to his friend, putting his arm on Natsume's shoulder.

Natsume just spared him a glance, and then knocked the rest of his beer down to spill frothily on the table. He continued to stare into his empty glass again, thinking, _I'm not in the mood, freaking annoying pest of a best friend._

Koko cocked his eyebrows as he looked at his friend. "Why? Are you thinking about that brown haired girl, Yumi again? She's with your brother Natsume, why don't you just get over it?"

Natsume swiveled in his stool and looked at Koko with a glare. "You don't understand Koko, I love her…I love Yumi, you know that."

Koko frowned and turned his heel taking a seat beside his friend, "Why do you like Yumi-chan? Care to tell me Natsume." he asked, curious why his best friend is so in love with the girl who's in a relationship with his own brother.

Natsume spared his best friend a glance before ordering another glass of beer, "Yumi, was there when I need someone when I'm struggling to keep myself sane in New York... She's always there for me even though I know she did that for friendship. I still couldn't help but to fall for her." he admitted drinking his beer in the process.

"That explain's it."

"Another shot sir?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, bottoms up," Natsume replied half-heartedly. He then turned to look at Koko again. "What should I do Koko? I really love her!"

Koko cupped his chin with his hand, thinking hard. "Um…you can just get a girl who's head over heels for you…that's it."

"Get a girl who's head over heels for me?" Natsume repeated, in a low dubious tone.

Koko nodded while patting Natsume's back. "Yup, so you can get over that Yumi chick."

* * *

Mikan and Ruka were walking down the green fields where they used to play as kids. "So you and Yumi-chan are…" Mikan began, fading off at the end of her sentence, not knowing how to approach the subject.

Ruka smiled before answering. "Yup, we're together now."

Mikan smiled back. "The two of you were always perfect for each other."

"Thanks," he replied, his smile faltering a bit. He cleared his throat. "So, do you have a boyfriend now?" Ruka asked while Mikan looked away blushing.

_No, I don't have a boyfriend because I'm still waiting for Natsume. I love Natsume so that's why I never gave the others chance to be with me._

"Ah, I see you're still waiting for Natsume. You love my otouto, don't you?" Ruka teased.

"Yes, I'm in love with him Ruka-kun…" Mikan replied back in a serious tone. Ruka turned from the path to look at her with surprise. He never thought that she would take his joke seriously, but from his point of view her face has a very determined, but soft-hearted look. _Maybe she's telling the truth…_

Mikan's face abruptly flushed. Blushing in embarrassment, she just realized she had admitted to Ruka that she loved his brother!

She cupped her cheeks with embarrassment. "Oh please! I wish the earth would just swallow me alive!" she exclaimed aloud, hiding her face. Ruka couldn't help himself and started to laugh hard.

"Ruka-kun?" Mikan asked as she bit her lower lip.

The man next to her stopped laughing as he looked back at her. "You know, there's no need to feel embarrassed Mikan-chan, being in love is a natural thing like me and Yumi." He replied smiling softly.

"But-"

Ruka put his hand on Mikan's shoulder, leaning downwards in a secretive manner. "This is your chance now," Ruka whispered before walking ahead and leaving her behind.

"Ruka-kun, wait!" Mikan called but Ruka immediately disappeared out of her line of sight. _Ruka-kun just ditched me! What am I supposed to do now?_

"Do you really love me?" Mikan heard a voice and spun around quickly.

"Natsume-kun! Why are you here?" Mikan stammered as she turned her gaze to look at her feet, blushing hard.

He slowly approached Mikan, his eyes lingering on her. "So, do you really love me?" he asked once again. Mikan stood frozen to her spot. So this is why Ruka left her here. _What should I do?_

"Um-I, Natsume, I-!" Mikan started.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Natsume commanded impatiently, but she remained frozen to her spot not looking up at him once. He cupped her chin and pulled it upwards, making her look at him.

"So…do you really love me Mikan-chan?" Natsume asked, still holding her pale chin in his hand.

Mikan could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. "Yes…I love you," she replied with no hesitation. With that Natsume leaned down to her level, claiming her lips with his for a passionate kiss. _I'm so happy! This isn't happening! _Mikan thought, while she could feel Natsume's lips sucking on hers.

She gasped as she suddenly found herself being pushed down with Natsume on top of her. He placed her arm across his side.

Mikan felt something hard pressing against her; she could now feel Natsume, nuzzling her as goose bumps went down her arms and legs. One of Natsume's hands was moving towards the hemline of her shirt. "Natsume-kun-!" _Am I ready for this?_

The words came out as a whimper, because Natsume was kissing her earlobe.

"You love me right?" Natsume said while kissing her neck.

"Yes, I love you. I will do anything for you," she said in a whisper. Natsume stopped his kisses on her neck and looked down at her eyes for once. His eyes were full of conflict, and then they weren't.

And his lips settled over hers warmly.

His lips stayed for only a few teasing seconds, and then they were lifted from her mouth.

Mikan moaned in protest, despite the fact that she knew she wasn't ready for this kind of intimate situation. She knew this was wrong but to her body, it just felt so **right**. Her own body was betraying her. Before she could turn away, say that she didn't want to continue, Natsume caught her lips again with an aggression that tilted her head back as he parted her lips. His tongue slid forward, forcing its way into her mouth.

**Tasting**

**Probing**

**Feeling**

Slowly their clothes scattered on the grass around them. Mikan found herself engaged in an exciting and erotic kiss. The more she moaned the deeper he kissed her. Natsume slowly caressed her breasts, earning a pleasurable moan from Mikan.

Natsume made her happy…taking her to the pleasurable paradise that she never knew existed.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"Mikan what's happening to you?" Yuka asked. She had had enough of her daughter pacing back and forth. It seemed like Mikan was in deep trouble, and as her mother, Yuka could sense it. "Do you have a problem Mikan?"

Mikan shook her head nervously. "Uh-No! I'm alright mother, _perfectly fine._" The last words came out to be a whisper. She knew that she wasn't okay, but in order not to trouble her mother, she was lying to her. "Mom…" she hesitated.

Yuka spared a glance at her daughter before turning back to the ironing and piles of wet laundry. "What is it?"

"Mom what if a girl…around my age…ah mom what if…had…uh for example had…sex this early and…" Mikan asked as she stammered criss-crossing her fingers together.

Yuka seemed to get what her daughter was trying to ask her. "You know having sex early is not allowed, especially at your age…14? I cannot imagine that my own daughter will get pregnant at this age."

Mikan felt guilty, she did already have sex with Natsume-and she was only fourteen for god's sake! _But I did it for love._

"Early pregnancy will just cause a huge responsibility to be rested upon you, especially if you got pregnant this early in your life! There will be a painful price to pay for the impulsiveness of their actions," Yuka continued.

"Mom…?"

"Hmm…"

"Ah…how will you know when you're pregnant?" Mikan asked once more.

This time Yuka turned to look at her daughter with suspicious eyes. "Mikan, what's wrong? Why are you asking all of these questions so suddenly?" she asked.

"Aaaw mom, I'm just curious!" Mikan reasoned.

Yuka breathed in and out before answering her daughter. "You will know when you're pregnant if your period doesn't come in time-in short you're delayed-or you have morning sickness. There are way too many symptoms to see and observe if the woman is pregnant, actually. Did I answer your questions all right?"

"Uh…yeah mom thanks!" Mikan squeaked as she looked away.

_I need to tell him this. _Mikan thought as she unconsciously touched and caressed her flat stomach.

* * *

Natsume was currently outside the convenient store, leaning on the hood of his Mercedes Benz 2009 Black Series, while waiting for Mikan to come back.

"Natsume-kun-" Mikan started as she approached him.

"Get in the car," he commanded without looking at her. She meekly complied and just got in the car.

"So what's the result?" Natsume asked, still avoiding looking at Mikan. He drove fast down the road.

"It's positive," Mikan said looking directly at him.

"What? Buy another pregnancy kit…maybe that one has defects," Natsume said, not taking the news of the result of the test in a good way.

"But Natsume-kun, this is the fifth time already and the result are always positive!" Mikan protested. She was getting tired of doing the test repeatedly. "I'm really pregnant Natsume-kun," she said softly.

Natsume just massaged the bridge of his nose. "Get rid of it."

Mikan stared at him in shock. _Does __he really want to get rid of his own child_? Mikan numbly wondered. She was scared of Natsume right now; she doesn't want to get rid of her own baby.

"No! I'm not going to abort my child!" Mikan said firmly, tears forming at the side of her eyes. She's trembling.

"Don't you understand? If my parents learn about this, they'll kill me! They won't let this baby live either; I'm only seventeen, Mikan!" Natsume shouted with his eyes still turned to the road.

"What about me Natsume? I'm only fourteen, but I'm pregnant!" Mikan shouted as the tears flowed down her face.

Natsume suddenly stopped the car. "I'm sorry, but I can't Mikan…Just get out." He still hadn't looked once at her.

"What? You're just going to kick me out and drive the car away?" She screamed, jumping out of the car with tears streaking along her face like rain. The car drove away and she was left in the dust, coughing and crying.

Mikan cried and headed on foot towards her father's last resting place. She was pregnant and she has to face the consequence of their actions alone.

* * *

At the ocean shore, Mikan decided to go all the way out into the beginning of the water line to think and process all the details that had just happened to her that day. Still crying, her eyes were puffy and red now because she couldn't stop crying. Natsume had left her. Hugging her knees, she continued to sob and cry.

"What should I do?" Mikan said miserably between her sobs.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mikan turned to look around, only to see Ruka kneeling right beside her, worry shown clearly on his handsome face. "What's wrong Mikan? Do you have a problem?" Ruka asked kindly.

Mikan couldn't help herself but to jump right at him-she needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed a person to tell her problem to, but _can I tell Natsume's brother?_

Ruka was surprised at the sudden gesture, but he returned the hug anyways. He hugged her tight while Mikan cried loudly into his chest, sobbing hard. "Everything is going be alright, so don't worry Mikan-chan, okay?" Ruka said softly trying to comfort her while patting her back gently. Mikan shook her head in disagreement, her face still buried on in his chest.

"No! It's not going to be alright! It's not going to be alright…" Mikan sobbed, her tears staining his shirt.

"Tell me, Mikan-chan, what's the matter? Did Natsume make you cry? Did he do something to you?" Ruka asked, now officially worried because she won't stop crying.

"I can't tell you," Mikan said in a dejected voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the problem is," Ruka said as he held Mikan firmly to his chest. Mikan tried to pry his hands away from holding her, but he didn't budge. _Should I tell him the truth? But if I tell him that I am pregnant he will just get disgusted at me…_

"I'm just missing my father; I remembered he died here at this very shore several years ago," Mikan said flatly, hiding her lying eyes from Ruka's view by snuggling her face back in his chest.

Ruka didn't believe her but he let it pass, just this time_. _"Okay…but we'll talk about this later."

Mikan just nodded as she got up and walked away while Ruka trailed behind her. _I need to know the truth if Mikan does not want to tell me then I will ask him. _Ruka thought seriously.

Mikan turned to look at Ruka with tears streaming down her face. Ruka cannot help himself but to reach for her cheeks, caressing them gently.

"I promise, I will never leave you. I will **stay by your side**," Ruka said, making Mikan feel safe and warm. This very moment, Ruka forgot that he already had Yumi in his life. He's only concerned and sincerely worried about Mikan.

Mikan could still hear Natsume's voice in her ears repeatedly, the only thing making her cry…

"_**Get rid of it."**_

"_**Don't you understand? If my parents learn about this, they'll kill me! They won't let this baby live either; I'm only seventeen Mikan!"**_

_**"I'm sorry…but I can't Mikan."**_

_Natsume-kun why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me, that's why I gave my all to you._

* * *

At the mansion, Natsume was comfortably lying down on his king-size bed, thinking of what was he was going to do with Mikan, now that he made her pregnant. Natsume ran his hands through his hair in frustration. _What should I do now, huh?_ Natsume felt guilty, not being able to take the responsibility from what he had done to his childhood friend, but Yumi just kept popping up in his mind.

"Otouto…"

Natsume turned to look at Ruka with a glare. "Don't you even know how to knock?" he asked harshly.

"Sorry, but I knocked at your door a few times already. There was no answer so I decided to just enter your room," Ruka explained. He examined his brother and decided to ask the question that he came here to answer. "Otouto, do you know why Mikan-chan is crying?" Ruka asked.

"She's still crying?" Natsume asked slowly, looking at his brother.

"So you do know why she's crying?" Ruka asked in an accusing voice.

Natsume stood up to light a cigarette from his night stand. "Why should I?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Look, is there a problem between Mikan and you or not?"

Natsume glared at his brother. "Why are you asking me all of this? Why are you so concerned about her anyways?"

"It's because, Natsume, she's important to…a girl will never cry that hard even if she tripped herself, do you understand?" Ruka said losing his patience.

"Ruka can you keep a secret?" Natsume interrupted in a monotone voice. Ruka flinched; he had never heard his brother act so scared.

"What secret?" Ruka asked cautiously.

"Just promise me that whatever I tell you right now, you will keep this a secret," Natsume said, putting out the cigarette.

"Okay," he hesitated, "I promise so can you just tell me already?"

"Ruka…I got her pregnant," Natsume confessed.

This time it was Ruka's turn to be surprised._ There's no fucking way! _

"Natsume…did you just say that-"

"I already told you-I got her pregnant," Natsume said flatly.

Ruka's face turned from shock and surprise to serious once again. "So what will you do?"

"What?" Natsume growled, leaning against the wall.

"I am asking you what your plan is, now that you're going to be a father," Ruka asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"I said nothing! I don't love her and I never will!" Natsume shouted in a fit of rage.

The words make Ruka's blood boil and his stomach flip over angrily. He found himself approaching his little brother and bashing him hard on the face, making Natsume fall onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM RUKA!" Natsume shouted in anger while wiping the blood away from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"YOU FUCKING GOT HER PREGNANT AND YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING?" Ruka shouted back. He couldn't help it; his brother had got to be the stupidest man alive.

"What's your problem? You're not the one who got her pregnant! This isn't any of your business so fuck off!" he said.

"If I was you, who thank Kami-sama I'm not, because if I was, I would be scum. I would take full responsibility because it's my own flesh and blood, but you Natsume, you're the worst!" Ruka said as he slammed the door shut, leaving his brother behind him.

Natsume continued to sit on the floor, holding his head in his hands.

_What should I do? I'm sorry Mikan but…I can't, I love Yumi. That's why I can't take the responsibility of a baby in my life. _

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading! I hope all of you enjoyed reading this _revamp _or BETA'ED version of The Promise! I hope you leave a review. Tell me what do you think about this! Please do suggest all things you want. I don't mind Criticism's through I will use them as material to improve. Just to tell you guys. English is not my mother tongue. I know its not enough reason to excuse my horrible grammar. LOL.. Please don't burn me! and yeah this is AU. So i hope you don't mind. Yeah, but this is **FANFICTION** we can do anything right? Its Free!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice but I do own YUMI (OC), by the way, through. The plot is inspired by the Filipino TV drama series **Katorse** which is _Fourteen_ in English. But halfway through it. the Plot will turn and changed in my original ideas. So, don't sue you'll just waste your time. I do not have a money to get a lawyer.

**Warning**: The plotline is very sensitive through. It contains some typical issues in our society like Teen age pregnancy_, _Sexual References, Coursing.


	3. Unrequited Love

**You never lose by loving. You always lost by holding back**.

_Anonymous _

* * *

**Warning**: The plotline is very sensitive through. It contains some typical issues in our society like Teen age pregnancy_, _Sexual References, Coursing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking if you are offended then don't blame that I didn't warn you _twice_ for reading this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Unrequited Love**

* * *

Mikan vomited non-stop through the early morning. It was a good thing her mother was a heavy sleeper. _Baby, I promise I will never get rid of you I will raise you well. So please help mommy now, okay_? Mikan spoke internally, caressing her flat stomach.

She was startled when out of nowhere someone grabbed her wrist. "Ruka-kun what are you-!" She never got the chance to ask him when Ruka started to drag her out of the mansion.

"Ruka-kun, why-please let go!" Mikan exclaimed, trying to get out of Ruka's hold, but she was feeling too exhausted from the constant vomiting.

"You're pregnant, right?" Ruka started.

_What? Wait, how did he-?_

"No, what are you saying?" Mikan asked, denying the truth.

"Natsume told me Mikan, so there's no need to lie," he said softly.

Mikan turned to look in Ruka's deadly serious eyes. She couldn't help but to start crying again. "Now that you know the truth what will you do, huh? It will never change the fact that I'm pregnant! Yes I know that you're disgusted in me now-being pregnant at fourteen years of age. So are you satisfied now, finding out that I am not that innocent girl anymore?" Mikan burst out.

She couldn't contain her problems and heartache anymore. She wished she was back to the stupid, carefree girl she once was. Now she knew too much. She knew her one true love didn't want her child-their child. Knew that he will never take the responsibility of their actions. Knew that she was really a fool to believe that he would love her back. Because he loves someone else that's not her.

"I'm a fool to believe that he could love me like I love him. I never imagined that he would forget what he promised me! I'm such a fool to believe him, I'm such a fool to hold on to his promise knowing that it was just a promise between two kids, but Ruka-kun I know in my heart that I love him and what he promised to me years ago was real and I just can't…I-!" Mikan cried, hiccupping every now and then from the force her sobs were carrying her.

Ruka pulled her into his warm embrace, making her calm. "I'm sorry, Mikan-chan," he said.

"What should I do? I really love him! I love Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"Mikan-" Ruka started.

"Ruka-kun?" She asked, looking up into Ruka's deep sapphire eyes.

"I'm willing to be the father."

Mikan was taken back. Did she just hear right? _Ruka's willing to be the father of my child? But that would be unfair to him and his relationship with Yumi…And I can't drag him into __**my**__ mess._

"No…I'm sorry Ruka-kun but I can't involve you in my problems like that."

Ruka just smiled at her as he pulled her against him again for another hug.

"Well I'm just offering my services," he replied, smirking.

"There's no need for it Ruka-kun, I can take care of myself." Mikan was now smiling slightly, despite her predicament.

From the inside the mansion, Natsume could make out the two silhouettes of Mikan and Ruka embracing each other. He couldn't stand to watch the little touching moment and jerked close the black velvet curtains on his window. He could feel a pang of jealousy in his heart.

"Shut it Natsume. You don't like her, you like Yumi and that's all," Natsume growled aloud, trying to convince his heart of something that wasn't there.

* * *

**Back outside**

"Ruka?" a voice rang from behind them.

Both Mikan and Ruka turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Y-Yumi…why are you…?" Ruka stuttered.

Mikan immediately broke away from Ruka's arms.

A tall and elegant brunette approached them, her pristine white three inch heels clacking on the stone driveway. Her suit was an elegant two piece with a slinky mauve pencil skirt and a frilly blouse with no sleeves and pearl buttons. Her chin was drawn to a beautiful point and two blue eyes peeked out from beneath a skillfully concocted chestnut colored chignon. This was Yumi, Ruka's girlfriend and Natsume's heartache.

"What's going on here?" Yumi asked suspiciously, looking between the two.

"Ah, Yumi this is Mikan. Remember her? She was our play mate…" Ruka quickly announced, introducing Mikan to his girlfriend.

"Oh, I remember you now Mikan! It's nice to meet you again after all these years," Yumi smiled, dazzling.

"Uh…yeah me too," Mikan replied back timidly.

"So…Yumi what are you doing here? You didn't tell me that you were coming to visit," Ruka scolded lightly.

"I just wanted to see you, didn't you miss me, love?" Yumi responded while gently grabbing Ruka's cheeks with both her hands.

"Uh…of course I missed you!" While he said that, Ruka was looking in Mikan's direction the whole time.

Mikan felt uncomfortable in this situation so she decided to try and escape. "Uh, Yumi-san do you want some coffee or juice?" Mikan asked in a usual servant manner.

"You don't need to, I'll be fine," Yumi replied brightly, still clinging to Ruka's arm.

"Well by all that means I should get going," Mikan muttered under her breath.

"Mikan…" Ruka tried to protest.

"Yes, Ruka-botchan?" Mikan asked without looking at him.

"…Nothing, I just wish you a goodnight."

* * *

**Later**

"So when did you arrive in Japan?" Natsume asked as he leaned over the couch, trying to get closer to Yumi.

"Just yesterday, but I'm going leaving again this afternoon," Yumi answered after delicately sipping her coffee.

"Why don't you spend a week here this time?" Natsume suggested. He really wanted to be with Yumi, even if it meant as just being friends. "Aniki will be happy if you stay longer," Natsume wheedled.

Yumi just smiled at Natsume. "I'm sorry Natsume-kun but I'm really busy, maybe next time. Uh…by the way, where is Ruka?" Yumi asked cautiously.

Natsume stood up. "Where are you going?" Yumi asked, surprised, while looking at Natsume.

* * *

"To find Ruka, I'll tell him to see you," Natsume said flatly as he left Yumi behind.

In the kitchen, Yuka and Mikan were busy preparing lunch. "Mikan, can you get the cabbage inside the fridge?" Yuka asked, while hurriedly cutting some carrots and potatoes.

"Looking for this?" said a voice from where the fridge was.

"Ruka-kun?" Mikan asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Ruka motioned for her to keep quiet and follow him. Mikan turned to look at her mother still busy chopping. She left the kitchen slowly to follow Ruka outside. "Ruka-kun, Is there something you needed?" Mikan asked once they were outside the entrance.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," Ruka said, making Mikan blush.

Noticing Mikan's uneasiness, he decided to correct his words. "Easy little girl, I'm just joking," he said, smirking at the blushing girl. "So when will you tell Yuka that you're pregnant?" Ruka asked.

Ruka watched Mikan as she shook her head. "I don't know Ruka-kun, I can't…I don't know how to tell her. I don't have the courage to tell her my situation," Mikan replied worriedly.

"If you want, you can still tell them that I'm the father."

With that, Mikan looked at Ruka's face searching for any signs that he was joking with her again. However, she only found seriousness. "I already told you Ruka-kun you can't…I need to face this on my own and plus it's too unfair for you to take the responsibility that you never created in the first place," Mikan protested bitterly.

Ruka was about to object when Natsume came into view. "Ruka, so there you are," Natsume drawled, looking at Ruka. He turned to glance at Mikan. "Yumi's waiting for you in the living room."

'Uh ok, I'll see you then, Mikan-chan," Ruka said hastily, leaving Mikan behind with Natsume.

Mikan was about to leave as well when Natsume grabbed her wrist. "So this is what you really are-" Natsume started.

Mikan barely turned to look at Natsume. "I beg your pardon, Natsume-sama?"

"You should know what I mean, you're a flirt!" Natsume accused glaring at Mikan.

"What are you saying? I'm not a flirt!" Mikan whispered angrily. She didn't want everybody to hear their conversation.

"Then why are you sticking with my brother! Don't deny it, I saw you two last night and just now so don't deny the fact that you're a flirt!" Natsume flared in reply.

"Ruka-sama and I are just friends!"

Natsume scoffed. "Don't make me out to be dumb! Maybe that child inside you is not mine and you're just telling me that it is because you're head over heels-" He was cut off when a teary eyed Mikan slapped him.

"You knew that I was a virgin when you took me! You're my first Natsume so please stop accusing me of something that I didn't do!"

"You just admitted that you are easy to get!" Natsume retorted back.

"Natsume-kun, what did I do wrong to make you treat me like this? I'm in love with you, that's why I gave you my virginity! And this is what I get? Insults from you, of all people!" Mikan cried. She could feel the tearing pain in her heart. "Yes I'm pregnant, but I will never do what you want me to do to my child."

"Mikan, did I just hear you right? You're pregnant?"

"Mom!"

* * *

**Later**

"Who's the father?" Yuka asked in a deadly tone of voice. She continued to interrogate her daughter over the identity of the father, but Mikan just stood there, crying in the kitchen. She didn't know what to do. Natsume already told her that he would never take the responsibility. "I'm asking you Mikan one more time, who is the father?" Yuka shouted, losing her patience.

"Mom, I'm-I'm sorry…so sorry!" Mikan said while hiccupping.

"Mikan, please, just tell me who the father is! Tell me how far along you are…" Yuka pleaded as she looked desperately upon her daughter.

"Natsume, go in there and help Mikan," Ruka said, glaring at his brother.

"I don't know how to," Natsume replied, drinking another one of his boundless beer.

"Help her, Natsume, or else you'll be sorry that you never did anything!" Ruka replied to his brother's indecision in a threatening tone while Natsume just glanced on with an amused look on his face.

"Why, Aniki, already falling in love with Mikan?" Natsume said smirking. "What about Yumi? Are you going to dump her for a fourteen year old girl who's carrying my baby?"

"You don't know anything," Ruka growled angrily.

"Okay, I'll go and help her…because of you." Natsume stood up, leaving Ruka behind.

"Mikan please just tell me who the father is!" Yuka demanded once again.

"Mom, I don't know-I mom…I'm so scared!" Mikan stammered while crying.

"I will take responsibility."

"Natsume-sama?" Yuka gasped.

"I am the father and I will take responsibility."

"Natsume-kun…" Mikan muttered, disbelieving, under her breath.

"Natsume-sama you are the…" Yuka repeated with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes. I'm the father so I will take responsibility, so get over it already. I will take her," Natsume said wrapping his arm around Mikan's shoulder.

"Natsume-kun why did you-" Mikan whispered.

"I just want to clarify this with you: I don't have plans to marry you. I only care about my baby inside of you, and nothing more. To tell you straight, I love someone else, so I can't love you the way you want me to," Natsume mumbled for her to hear, making Mikan's heart shatter into million pieces.

It was too painful for her to know that the guy she loved the most couldn't return her love back. Moreover, the worst part was that she believed in him, that his promise was real and that he would make her dreams come true, to be together with him for the rest of her life.

_But I love you Natsume-kun_, _I will take risks just to be with you even though I'll get hurt in the process. I will still continue loving you…_

* * *

"So now how do I tell this to our parents?" Natsume sarcastically exclaimed while crossing his arms on his chest. Mikan and Ruka were seated across from him.

"You will tell them that you and Mikan are going to get married after high school," Ruka responded flatly.

"What! Marry, us? No way! You know that I'm not ready to get married!" Natsume said childishly, stomping his foot.

Ruka glared at his brother. "Why didn't you think twice when you took her virginity then? You have no right to act like that."

"Ruka-kun, please it's okay-!" Mikan started to say but the boy next to her interrupted swiftly and furiously.

"It's NOT OKAY!" Ruka yelled, bashing his fist on the arm of the sofa.

"You don't know anything!" Natsume shouted back.

"But unfortunately I do! I know how irresponsible you are Natsume. You need to face this problem! This is a serious thing. Mikan is pregnant with your child for crying out loud!"

"Did we hear right Ruka? Mikan is pregnant with Natsume's child?" All three kids turned around to see Hyuuga Harumi standing at the doorway. Her husband was crossing his harms in the same position as Natsume, with a disgusted look on his face. However, the raven head mother's eyes were wide open; she was in shock of what she had heard.

"So, how far along are you?" the Hyuuga head asked sternly, looking at Mikan as if she was a bug that needed to be squashed. Yuka came up behind him and managed to catch his question. She quickly realized what the situation was going along the lines of.

"Takeshi-sama we are-" Yuka started.

"I'm asking your daughter, not you Yuka," Takeshi said while he faced the trembling girl in front of him.

"Um, I really don't know…" Mikan started as she clenched and unclenched her hands. _Please someone help me!_

"Natsume, say something to protect her!" Ruka whispered furiously to Natsume.

"Yeah, whatever." Natsume stood up sluggishly and went up to Mikan's side. "Father, I want Mikan to stay. I still want to see _my_ child."

There was an awkward silence. Takeshi heaved a sigh, rubbing the narrow bridge of his nose in deep thought. "All right," he sighed, "but we still need to talk about this later. And Sakura, I need you to sign something for me…_Alone_," Hyuuga Takeshi said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Mikan…" Yuka said in a hesitant voice.

"It's going to be alright mom," Mikan smiled assuring toward her mom before leaving.

_Yeah right, at least she's out of my sight. She was giving me such a fucking headache. _Natsume thought as he sat on the lounger with his eyes closed.

* * *

"I want you to bring the document tomorrow. I will be waiting."

Hyuuga Takeshi was talking towards the phone then hung up. He turned his swiveling chair to face Mikan.

"I will get straight to the point: I will never let you in my family," Takeshi said this coldly, making Mikan shiver. Unconsciously she gripped her arm for support.

"I want you to sign some contract papers. The conditions are: you will never tell anyone that you're pregnant. Second, I will give you money including an allowance expense and money for monthly check ups. Lastly, after you give birth you will get out of our lives." Takeshi continued a bit hastily after seeing Mikan's shocked expression. "Oh but don't worry, we're still going to support you with a tidy amount of five hundred thousand every year."

He wanted her to leave after she gave birth. He wanted her to abandon her baby in exchange for five hundred thousand.

"Is that clear Sakura?" Takeshi asked sternly.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have to go." She tried to stop herself from crying in front of him. She had been insulted to the point it was physically hurting her.

"Think about it, Sakura." Mikan heard him say before she left his office.

* * *

Once she was outside, she found herself crying silently. She was deeply hurt.

_Do I deserve to be treated like this?_

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka's voice held worry in it. "Why are you-" he was cut off when Mikan hugged him, burying her face in his broad chest.

"Is there something wrong? Did father say something to you?" Ruka asked as he rubbed her back lightly to comfort her.

"It really hurts, Ruka-kun, it really hurts!" Mikan cried in a whisper.

They didn't know that Natsume was listening to them. _Hn, you should just admit it to yourself Ruka that you're secretly in love with that girl and you are just using Yumi to hide the obvious fact._ Natsume thought as he walked silently away from the scene he had just witnessed.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading! I hope all of you enjoyed reading this _revamp _or BETA'ED version of The Promise! I hope you leave a review. Tell me what do you think about this! Please do suggest all things you want. I don't mind Criticism's through I will use them as material to improve. Just to tell you guys. English is not my mother tongue. I know its not enough reason to excuse my horrible grammar. LOL.. Please don't burn me! and yeah this is AU. So i hope you don't mind. Yeah, but this is **FANFICTION**we can do anything right? Its Free!

Also thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter! I hope you'd like this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alice Academy or Gakuen Alice but I do own YUMI (OC), by the way, through. The plot is inspired by the Filipino TV drama series **Katorse** which is _Fourteen_ in English. But halfway through it. the Plot will turn and changed in my original ideas. So, don't sue you'll just waste your time. I do not have a money to get a lawyer.

**Warning**: The plotline is very sensitive through. It contains some typical issues in our society like Teen age pregnancy_, _Sexual References, Coursing, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking if you are offended then don't blame that I didn't warn you _twice_ for reading this story.


	4. Chance Meeting

CHAPTER FOUR

CHANCE MEETING

* * *

"You need to bring Mikan to doctor Nobara for her first check up!" Hyuuga Harumi, the cheerful and only enthusiastic person about the pregnancy, exclaimed brightly.

"Yeah, whatever," Natsume muttered under his breath before standing up. "I'm going."

"And Natsume, kindly buy some baby items for my future granddaughter!" Mrs. Hyuuga squealed.

"Mom, how can you tell that it's a girl?" Ruka asked with a slightly amused face.

"It's a mother's intuition, Ruka-chan!" Mrs. Hyuuga smiled confidently. Their father just continued to eat his breakfast while reading his morning newspaper. Ruka was no fool; he could feel that his father was against Mikan. He could sense it even if she never told him why she was crying the other night. However, it was all going to be okay as long as Mikan and Natsume were growing closer, in his point of view.

* * *

"Where are we going Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked. They had just bought the necessities for Mikan's pregnancy (aka maternity dress/coat). "I can't bring you to the doctor," Natsume explained quietly while driving.

"Huh? But why?" Mikan asked. She was confused as to why he couldn't go with her to the doctor.

"I hate hospitals. Don't ask me again." Natsume said in irritated voice.

Mikan just nodded and kept quiet. "You know, you're an idiot," Natsume started a second time.

She turned to look at Natsume. "What did you say?" She stared dumbfounded at him.

Natsume let out a wry chuckle before answering. "I said you're an idiot," he repeated as he spared her a glance.

"Why?"

"Of all people to fall in love with, why me?" Suddenly the two of them were covered by a very awkward silence. "Sorry, you don't need to answer that." Natsume eyed the road once again.

Mikan nodded awkwardly. Truthfully, she didn't know why she loved him...but she knew in her heart that the only man she ever loved so much all these years was him. It was really too bad that straight after giving birth she needed to disappear and leave the custody of the baby to the Hyuuga's.

_I wonder…does Natsume-kun know about the contract?_

_However, I have decided that I will never let them take my child away from me._

"Natsume-kun…"

"Hn."

"Thank you for being nice to me." Mikan's sudden words made Natsume glance sideways to catch her eyes.

"You know…you really are an idiot," Natsume said giving her one of his rare smiles."It's for our baby Mikan, so let's just try to work this thing out."

Those words made her heart skip a beat. _Is he serious? We will try to work things out? But_…_I've already decided, I'm sorry Natsume-kun._

* * *

That night…

Mikan slowly packed the last of her clothes in her shabby carpetbag and slid some cash inside her wallet. _Baby, we can do this. It's for the best_. She silently left her room, leaving a letter on the nightstand for her mother. It was painful for Mikan to leave her mother alone, but this was for her own good. At least she promised her that she would come back and get her after she got a high paying job.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun. Ruka-kun, I'm also sorry. But this is what I have to do. I need to go."

* * *

Flashback

"_This is the contract. All the conditions I told you about yesterday are here," Takeshi said as he passed the documents to Mikan's hand. Mikan was trembling; she could see her fingers shaking while she was holding the papers._

"_Sir, I can't accept this," Mikan breathed out shakily._

"_What did you say?" Takeshi growled dangerously._

"_I'm really sorry, sir, but I really can't." She tore the paper in two in front of the older Hyuuga's face._

"_You filthy-" he started._

I will never leave my child with this family. I will take my baby with me._ She left Takeshi's study, smiling bitterly to herself. _

Flashback End

Goodbye Natsume-kun. Please always remember I love you and my feelings for you will never change

…

* * *

Three Years Pass-

Characters' Age:

Mikan-17

Natsume-19 (turning 20)

Ruka-21

Kaoru-2 (turning 3)

A two-year old raven-haired girl with a stunning pair of crimson eyes was running happily, playing with her friends**. **"Hey Kaoru, see you tomorrow!" Seichi said to his best friend while they went separate ways.

"Okay, bye! See you tomorrow Seichi-kun!" Kaoru said happily. Suddenly a black BMW stopped right in front of her. Immediately her eyes widened in recognition**. **"Hello! Long time no see Kaoru-chan," Ruka greeted with a gentle smile.

"Otou-san!" Kaoru exclaimed as she jumped up to hug Ruka.

"What are you doing outside alone in the middle of the road?" Ruka scolded while pinching Kaoru's nose playfully.

"Ouch, that hurts Otou-san!" Kaoru whined.

"Sorry about that, I just missed you," Ruka said, smiling at the little girl.

Kaoru is really Natsume's carbon copy, except a girl.

Ruka thought sadly.

"I missed you too, Otou-san!" Kaoru giggled as Ruka lifted her up.

"So where's your mother?" Ruka asked. All of a sudden they both heard worried shouts.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, where are you? Kaoru!" Mikan called. She wasn't aware of Ruka and Kaoru's presence until Kaoru called for her mother.

"Mom! I'm here with Otou-san!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Kaoru! You made me nervous! Next time come home right away after playing, okay?" Mikan said worriedly.

"I'm sorry mother, but you see I found Otou-san for you!" Kaoru said happily.

"Ruka-kun."

"So how are you now?" Ruka started.

"I'm doing fine, don't worry…" Mikan answered awkwardly.

Ruka had helped her find an apartment when she left Kyoto. He also visited every monthly check up and took good care of Kaoru. He was thankful that Mikan had let him visit so often that he treated Kaoru like his own child. Therefore, that is why Kaoru also treated him as her father.

Well, she actually believes that Ruka-kun is her father.

Mikan thought inwardly, and a bit sadly.

"So what about, uh…" Mikan tried to get out.

"Natsume? He's doing fine, but you know he's still searching for you," Ruka said flatly.

"No it's not it…I-"

Ruka chuckled. "You know you don't need to deny the fact," Ruka said while holding Kaoru. While the two had been talking, Kaoru had fallen asleep in his arms.

Thank you for always being here for me Ruka-kun.

Mikan thought, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"So how are you and Kaoru?" Ruka asked, breaking the awkward silence hanging between them.

"Well you see, I'm alright thanks to you," Mikan said in a low, cautious voice.

Ruka tried to hold Mikan's hand but she flinched away on reflex. She didn't know why she did but she felt guilty. "I'm sorry…" Ruka smiled, pained, as he stood up.

"No, I'm so sorry Ruka!" There was something other than the small slap to his hand that she was apologizing for. Realizing this she hastily said, "Ah, do you want me to cook your favorite food for you? Let me go-" She was about to go on but Ruka grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down. "Ruka-kun, wha-!"

"Mikan, I don't want to keep this in. I love you…all of these years I have fallen in love with you…" Ruka said, completely serious, as he looked into Mikan's hazel eyes.

Mikan blush bleached her cheeks a light pink. She turned her eyes away to avoid his gaze but Ruka cupped her chin, lifting it up so she had to face him.

"Ruka-kun…umm, I-!"

"I know that…that you're still in love with my brother. But please let me love you, let me be with you and Kaoru to make the two of you happy!"

"Ruka-kun, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to do that! It's unfair for you and Kaoru's not you're…" Mikan paused while she felt so awkward.

"Mikan, ten steps I made just to reach you. Please…help me and take five steps so we can meet each other in the middle!" Ruka begged as he held Mikan's hand to his chest.

"Ruka-kun I can't, it's just that I have too many debts to you and Kaoru and I are just…"

"So, that's all? You're just doing all of this because you're grateful to me and can't pay me back." Ruka said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No! No, it's never been like that Ruka-kun! I just-let me think, please!" Mikan begged.

His eyes softened and he started to caress Mikan's cheek softly. "I'm not obliging you to answer me right away; all I'm asking is to let me be with you."

"What about Yumi-chan? I don't want her to be hurt. I don't want you to dump her just for me," Mikan tried to wheedle out of the uncomfortable situation; she could feel her heart beating fast against her ribcage.

"I'm breaking up with her for you…"

"You shouldn't do that Ruka-kun, she'll be hurt!"

"I'll be hurt too if I end up in a relationship where there's no mutual love!"

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion

"Where's Ruka?" Yumi asked Natsume who's currently leaning on his car.

"I don't know, he said he was going to Tokyo for some business meeting," Natsume grunted while leaning on the hood of his car, drinking his beer. It was his fifth can already.

"What's wrong with you, Natsume? Why don't you just do something with your life?" Yumi asked. She had enough of watching Natsume destroying his life just because of a girl.

"Shut up, Yumi, you don't know a freaking thing."

"Why aren't you happy? She ran away with the baby, at least now you don't have a headache to take care of," Yumi went on, ignoring the glare Natsume was giving her.

"Bug off," Natsume growled, getting up and leaving his former love interest behind. He was feeling extremely pissed off, beyond furious. It had been two years and still he had received no news on the search for Mikan and his child.

Why'd you leave me? Didn't I tell you that we would work things out? How could you do this to me? I promise I'll find you and when I do I will never let you go.

* * *

In New York

"So what news do you have?" Hyuuga Takeshi asked his assistant sternly.

"Sir, we found them and there's another…"

"Say it," he said as he eyed the papers in his hands.

"It's about Ruka-sama…"

The older Hyuuga turned to look at his assistant. "What about Ruka?"

* * *

"Otou-san, why is mom so quite?" Kaoru asked her 'father'. She noticed her mom acting uneasy whenever Ruka approached her. Ruka smiled at Kaoru while he stroked her head.

"There's no need to worry Kaoru-chan. So do you want me to help you with your home work?" he asked to change the topic.

"Yeah sure, Otou-san!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

What should I do? I'm so confused, maybe I should try loving him but I'm still in love with Natsume and he is Kaoru's true father after all. Damn I shouldn't be so selfish!

Mikan debated with herself, pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Mom, look! Otou-san made me an airplane!" The voice of Kaoru brought Mikan back to reality. She immediately removed her apron and approached her 'family' in the living room.

"Mom, hurry look at this! Otou-san made me this!" Kaoru said happily, playing with her new paper plane.

Mikan turned to look at Ruka who gave her a warm smile before she turned her attention back to Kaoru. "What do you think mom? Daddy's the best."

"Yes…your daddy really loves you," Mikan said as she gently touched Kaoru's long raven hair with her hand.

"Mom, don't you love daddy?" With this question Mikan froze while Ruka patted Kaoru's head.

She didn't know how to answer her daughter. Yes she did love Ruka, but in a different way, as a friend. All these years there's only been one man she has loved the most and Ruka was not that man but his brother…Kaoru's real father, Natsume.

"Kaoru, stop asking so many questions," Ruka reprimanded, making Kaoru's head turn down.

"I'm sorry Otou-san," Kaoru murmured.

"There's no need to say sorry, Kaoru. Come on shall we go to amusement park?" Ruka suggested, making Kaoru turn back to happy mode again.

"Yay! Mom and Dad are bringing me to the amusement park!" Kaoru exclaimed before running upstairs.

"Kaoru, how many times do I have to tell you not to run up the stairs? You'll get hurt!"

"Sorry Mom!" Kaoru yelled from the top of the stairs as she disappeared from their view.

"Are you okay?" Ruka asked.

* * *

"Why me?" Natsume asked, turning his attention toward his mother.

"Natsume-kun, you need to move on! So I've decided that you're going to manage my bakery in Tokyo." Hyuuga Harumi explained calmly, filing her nails.

"Mom, why don't you tell Ruka to manage your silly little fancies? I'm busy," Natsume protested grumpily. He was not in the mood to listen to his mom's childish antics.

"Natsu-chan, please do it for me, pretty please? You see, I'm very busy with the opening of my new clothing line in Okinawa. Please do it or else when I die, I will hunt you down and haunt you."

"Mom…" Natsume groaned. She was using the guilty card again. However, the school year was starting again and it might be good to focus his attention away from Naruto to other things. "Okay, I give up," Natsume sighed in defeat.

"Thank you Natsu-chan!"

"Mom, don't call me that. It's freaking annoying."

"What did you say darling?" she asked airily, completely ignoring her son's last words.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

Amusement Park

"Otou-san, I want that balloon!" Kaoru said, pointing to the pink heart shaped balloon.

"Kaoru, that's enough already," Mikan reprimanded her daughter gently.

"But Mom!" Kaoru protested.

"Let's go Kaoru. I'll buy you that balloon!" Ruka said, smiling at the little girl in front of him, her small hands in his.

"Thank you, Otou-san!" Kaoru cheered with a big smile on her face.

"Ruka-kun, you're spoiling Kaoru. Stop it!"

"It's okay Mikan. Let's just enjoy this day," Ruka said, smiling at Mikan while he lifted Kaoru up into his arms.

"Mom, come on. Hold Daddy's hand," Kaoru demanded slyly.

Hold…his hand.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist, intertwining their hands in the process. Mikan turned to look at Ruka and just smiled half-heartedly at him. At the gesture, it was a picture perfect, happy family.

"So, do you already have a job?" Ruka asked as he settled the three of them on a nice walk through the park. Kaoru was sleeping and she was still being carried by Ruka, with Mikan trailing beside him.

"Hai, my friend recommended me to her employer. It's just a part time job though; I'm at school in the mornings, of course," Mikan said. She still felt awkward with Ruka after what happened with them yesterday.

Flashback

"_I'll be going to New York for a General Manager's meeting summit tomorrow."_

"_Oh really? How long will it take?" Mikan asked._

"_Weeks, actually."_

Mikan nodded slowly. "Hmm, good luck with your trip."

"_Thank you."_

That night

Ruka handed Kaoru over to Mikan. "So, good night. And tell Kaoru that I love her," Ruka said, kissing Kaoru's forehead gently.

Mikan nodded. "Ok, I'll tell her…ah… Ruka-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's work things out..."

"Mikan-"

"Help me to forget him," Mikan said in a whisper.

Ruka held her hand. "You don't know how you make me feel…you don't know how happy I am right now." Mikan just nodded.

This will be for the best…I need to forget about Natsume. This is for Kaoru.

"Yes, Mom, I'm already in Tokyo. Yeah, see you later," Natsume said as he hung up.

Well boy, welcome to Tokyo.

* * *

...

"Mom, I'm just going outside to play!" Kaoru said as she laced her button boots before heading out.

"Okay…but be careful outside, all right? And remember, don't talk to strangers!" Mikan reminded her as she kissed Kaoru's forehead.

"Don't worry Mom! I won't talk to any strangers, I promise!" Kaoru smiled, raising her hand as a promise to her mom.

Mikan watched her daughter as she went outside to play.

* * *

With Natsume

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, don't rush me Koko." An irritated Natsume hung up while driving.

Driving his sleek 2011 Mercedes Benz-CLS-Class, he turned around the sharp corner on the left and braked instantaneously when he saw a little girl run out in front of his car. Immediately he pulled the car aside and hopped outside.

"Hey are you okay?" Natsume shouted to the little girl as he ran towards her.

"Ah, I'm okay, sir!" Kaoru replied.

"You have a bruise, shit this is bad," he mumbled. "Where's your mother?" Natsume said looking around for Kaoru's guardian.

"No, I'm alright, mister!" Kaoru protested as she stopped herself from crying.

Natsume slowly examined the girl. She had long raven locks like him (the color) and a pair of crimson eyes. Their facial features were similar, as well as everything else. There was a really huge resemblance between them.

"Tell me where your mother or father is so I can tell them what happened," Natsume said with worry imbedded in his voice.

From inside the house Mikan was about to go outside and look for Kaoru when she suddenly froze up. There's NO WAY, Natsume was here in Tokyo and was talking to Kaoru of all people!

What's happening? Did he find out where we were?"

Mikan's thoughts scared her. If Natsume found out that the girl he was talking to is his daughter, it will be the end. _The worst thing that could possibly happen is if he takes Kaoru away from me._Mikan could feel her heart beating, nearly jumping out of her chest.

I wish he would just go away!


	5. Reunited

**Disclaimer:** For Disclaimer read the first chapter.

* * *

**"People who love each other end up reuniting. No matter how far apart they are, they will reunite in the end. Love is something that returns!**"

-Song Joo, Stairway To Heaven

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**REUNITED**

* * *

"You know, you look familiar…" Natsume said as he slowly examined Kaoru.

"Really sir?" Kaoru asked smiling uneasily. She didn't know why but the man in front of her was giving her a weird, inside feeling.

"My name is Natsume, what's yours?" Natsume asked along with introducing himself. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Kaoru, sir…" Kaoru murmured, shaking the man's hand.

"That's a nice name. Can you tell me, what are your-" Natsume was cut off when his cell phone rang. "Arg, wait a minute," he said before answering the call. "Hello?...okay…all right, I'm on my way."

_Damn Koko, why doesn't he just use his brain? What's the use of his 200 IQ?_ Natsume thought as he closed his phone.

"Oh well, I'm afraid this is goodbye," Natsume said as he patted Kaoru's head.

"You know, sir, I like you! Can I call you Uncle Natsume?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"Of course you can. I need to go now so let's see each other later," Natsume said as he hopped into his car and drove away.

"Bye bye, Uncle Natsume, see you!" Kaoru said as she waved her hands good bye.

"Kaoru come here!" Mikan said as Natsume's car went out of sight.

"Mom! Do you know I have a new friend; his name is-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't talk to strangers!" Mikan said as she nearly shouted in Kaoru's face.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Kaoru said as her tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry honey, I just…I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Mikan said as she hugged Kaoru tightly.

"So this is mom's bakery? So girly," Natsume muttered under his breath.

"It's because this shop was created for teenagers, especially girls," Koko yawned.

"Koko, I want you to give me the sales reports for this month." Natsume eyed the bake shop once again.

"Okay, right away boss."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the lockers!" Yuukie said as she walked to the lockers leaving Mikan behind.

"Oh, where's my purse? I forgot my ID as well," Mikan muttered as she scanned the things inside her bag. Out of the blue, she heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her. She was struck in horror when she realized who the voice belonged to.

_It's Natsume! No way! _She thought frantically, _He can't be allowed to see me!_

Mikan wasn't looking where she was going when a much unexpected thing happened.

They bumped into each other.

**CRASH**

Mikan turned her head down as she tried to hide her face from Natsume's view.

"I'm sorry…" She quickly apologized, trying to run away, but she was held back when Natsume spoke out in surprise.

"Mikan…"

An auburn head caught Natsume's attention; he didn't hesitate or think twice about whipping out his hand and grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

"Mikan, I know it's you so don't try to escape now," Natsume warned with a dangerous tone in his voice.

She slowly turned back around to face Natsume; her heart was beating fast against her ribcage. _My god, all of the feelings I had for this guy have suddenly come crashing back._ She also remembers the feel of his lips against her own. The power he held against her.

"So, long time no see Mikan. What are you doing here? I assume that you haven't been wandering around Tokyo for the last three fucking years," Natsume said. His tone of voice was contradicting the calmness on his face.

"It's none of your concern," Mikan said with an equally as cold tone. She was about to walk away when Natsume grabbed her upper arm, making her wince in pain.

"Hyuuga let go, you're attracting people's attention!" Mikan hissed, looking around at the people who had stopped in the hallway to watch the argument. She was trembling at his hold.

"Does it like I care Mikan_-chan_?"

"Let go… please," Mikan stammered as she tried her best to struggle against his hold.

"Do you think it's going to be easy for you to escape me again? Well think again."

"Natsume, is there a problem here?" Koko asked, breaking the tension between Natsume and Mikan as well as making his presence known.

Natsume growled before sparing a glance at his friend. "What is it Koko?" His hold tightened.

"I'm here to give you the monthly report. Miss Sakura, why don't you go to your position at the cashier register?" Koko said, eyeing the auburn girl in front of him.

"Uh, sir, I was about to do that when…" Mikan said awkwardly motioning to Natsume's hold over her arm.

"Natsume, would you mind letting go of our employee?" Koko asked pointedly.

Natsume looked like he was going to disagree, but slowly he let go of her arm. He was still holding his sharp gaze towards Mikan. Sending her an 'I'm-not-through-with-you-yet' look.

"Uh, sirs, I'm going to go now," Mikan said. She bowed to the two of them before quickly striding through the doors of the bakery and heading towards the lockers.

As Mikan entered the store, she could feel the gazes of her co-employees' glaring at her, probably trying to find new gossip.

_What's wrong with them?_ Mikan thought as she opened the door to her locker.

"Mikan, what happened between you and our boss?" Yuukie asked as she whispered in Mikan's ear.

"Boss?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Yeah, the good looking guy outside, the one who was holding you arm just a minute ago!" Yuukie exclaimed, eyeing the things inside her own locker.

"Hyuuga Natsume? You mean…" Mikan said in shock, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, he's the owner of the shop. He's **so** handsome, Mikan!" Yuukie giggled.

Both girls made their way out of the locker rooms and started serving customers. All the while, Mikan was trying (and having no success) to make sense of what had happened.

* * *

**Closing Time**

"Yeah honey, I'll be home. Yes…don't worry! See you soon, I love you…" Mikan said to her daughter on the other line of the phone. She finally hung up with a smile on her face.

"So are you finished saying good bye to your lover?" Natsume asked angrily. He had heard her saying I love you to the person on the other side. For some reason it made him feel angry.

"It's none of your business," Mikan replied as she tried to hail a taxi speeding down the street.

"Where is my child?" Natsume all of a sudden burst out.

"Child? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Mikan; you were pregnant when you disappeared from Kyoto two years ago. So tell me where my child is!" Natsume demanded.

"What if I said I aborted the child?" Mikan asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You wouldn't do that to your own child. Remember what you said to me back then?"

_No! I'm not going to abort this child._ _Yes I'm pregnant but I will never do what you want to our child._

"Just stop messing up my life and leave me alone!" Mikan said as she snapped out of her memories.

Natsume grabbed her arm to prevent her from walking away. "Let go, you're hurting me!" Mikan cried out as she tried to break free of his hold.

"Don't fool around, I know my child is with you so let me see my baby," Natsume said ferociously.

Mikan couldn't hold her tears in. "Why would I let you see my child? She's mine!"

"She's mine too! Remember '_we_' made her together so I have the right to see her!" Natsume shouted, attracting attention from the other people walking down the street.

"What will you do when you see her? Take her away from me? I will never let you do that!" Mikan said as the tears streamed down her face.

"Only if you don't let me see my daughter! Remember Mikan, she's mine too," Natsume replied softly, loosening his hold.

"Why do you care just now, huh? Before you didn't want her and now…what's with the 'I want to see my child?' That's unbelievable!" Mikan said angrily.

"Yes, you're right, but that's in the past now. I realize how I need you in my life…both of you." His words were making Mikan's heart beat faster. She wanted to believe him but the pain he had caused her before was fighting against the love she had for him in her heart. Plus she already told Ruka that they could work things out. _Why is my situation so complicated?_

There he is…Natsume, the one she truly loves, the father of Kaoru, but what about Ruka? He had always been there for her whenever she needed him.

"Let me into your life again," Natsume pleaded, caressing her cheeks softly and leaning down to Mikan's eye level to kiss her.

_He is going to kiss me but I can't! I'm going to be unfair if I let him kiss me. What will I do about Ruka?_


	6. Happiness

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter! This chapter is for all of you who enjoyed reading this story.

Also thanks to **Hinata796** all credits belongs to her for helping me proof-read The Promise!

**Disclaimer:** For Disclaimer read the first chapter.

* * *

**"Happiness is the only thing on earth that cannot be paid by any diamonds, gold or money."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Happiness**

* * *

Their lips almost touched when Mikan's phone suddenly rang out of the blue. Natsume muttered curses under his breath while Mikan decided to answer the call.

"Hello?" Mikan started.

"_Hi, how's my Mikan?" _

"Why do you call?" Mikan asked quietly, realizing that it was best to keep the fact from Natsume that she was speaking to his older brother, Ruka.

"_Why can't I call you? I've missed your voice, Mikan. And I missed Kaoru too."_

"Uh…yeah, I've missed you too," Mikan replied awkwardly.

Natsume was getting irritated now; hearing Mikan say stuff about missing whoever was making his blood boil. "Who's that?" an irritated Natsume asked.

"_Who's that Mikan? Are you with someone?"_

"Ah…umm, I'll just call you later okay? Bye!" Mikan practically screamed as she hung up the call.

Mikan turned to look back at Natsume only to see him glaring at her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked as she returned his glare.

"Who called you?" Natsume demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not any of your concern Hyuuga," Mikan said as she waved her hand at the approaching bus.

* * *

**New York**

Ruka put his cell phone back in the pocket of his pants, thinking hard after Mikan hung up. He had heard a very familiar voice in the background of the call that made him uncomfortable, somehow. He would have to put his suspicions to rest when he flew back to Tokyo.

"Ruka."

He turned to look at the familiar voice who had just called him. "Father."

Takeshi Hyuuga slowly walked past Ruka, looking at the view of New York from the office window. "I know what you have been doing."

"What are you saying father?" Ruka said playing the dumb card. Unfortunately, his father had already seen through this trick too many times before.

"I know what you're doing, Ruka, don't think you can fool me. Stop seeing her," Takeshi said sternly.

Ruka smiled. "I'm sorry, Father, but I love her. You can't tell me what to do or not. I'm old enough now to decide things for myself."

"Are you disobeying me?" Takeshi asked, losing his patience with his eldest son.

"No Father, I'm not disobeying you. I'm just choosing my happiness, and right now Mikan is my happiness."

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Natsume asked as he was getting impatient. They were currently outside Mikan's house.

"I've already told you not to follow me," an irritated Mikan replied.

"As if I wouldn't follow you just because you said not to," Natsume said sarcastically.

"Yes, well thank you," she said in an equally as mocking tone.

"Mom you're home!" Kaoru exclaimed happily, hugging her mother while Natsume's eyes widened in recognition. _So that's why she was so awfully familiar; her eyes, hair and face pretty much resembles myself._

"I missed you honey," Mikan said while hugging her daughter back.

"So, she's my daughter." Mikan felt Natsume's temper rising. He was beyond furious now, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Oh hey, Mom, you're with Uncle Natsume! This is the guy that I was telling you about this morning!" Kaoru said smiling at her Mom and their visitor.

"Mikan you have lots of explaining to do to our daughter," Natsume spat venomously.

"Mom, you already know Uncle Natsume?" Kaoru was now officially confused, looking back and forth between the two adults.

"I'm not your uncle, I am your father-"

"No, Natsume! You're going to confuse her!" Mikan tried to cut him off.

"Haha, silly! You're not my father; my father's name is Ruka!" Kaoru exclaimed nervously, trying to laugh it all off as one big joke.

Mikan looked in horror as she watched Natsume's face turn from surprise to anger. "So Aniki knew all along, all of these fucking years. This is absurd! You told our daughter that her father is Ruka, of all fucking people!"

This time, Kaoru was livid as she heard her 'uncle' trying to 'persuade her' that he was her father, not to mention that he was cussing in front of a **two-year old**. "No, you're not my father!" Kaoru shouted.

"You need to learn how to respect your father," Natsume said sternly.

"But Mom!" Kaoru protested, trying to get her mother to back her up.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but the truth is that he is your father," Mikan half-whispered, referring to Natsume.

"What about Otou-san? You love him right, Mom?" Kaoru asked with teary eyes.

"Yes, why don't you answer your daughter, Mikan? Do you love Ruka or not?" Natsume asked angrily; his patience was already breaking the normal limit.

Mikan shook her head. "Kaoru this is not the right time for that. It's late now and you need to sleep."

"Wait! Why don't you answer our daughter, huh?" Natsume asked, looking sharply at Mikan.

"Natsume, please stop making things so complicated! Please, just go!" Mikan said with a pleading look in her eyes.

There was a pause as the two kept their eyes locked onto each other. Finally, Natsume exhaled in resignation. "Okay, but you can't stop me from seeing you and my daughter." He turned away, walking back towards the road.

"Mommy?"

"Don't worry Kaoru; everything's going to be okay," Mikan said, trying to assure her own daughter, and maybe even herself.

_Everything should be ok…_

* * *

'_Damn you brother, for all these fucking years you made me look so dumb, making me a fool. I swear now that I have found my family I will take them away from you just like you did to me, you traitor_.' Natsume thought angrily while walking to where he left his car.


	7. Possession

thanks to **Hinata796**all credits belongs to her for helping me proof-read The Promise!

**Disclaimer:** For Disclaimer read the first chapter.

* * *

"Damn it! I can't concentrate," Natsume said as he slammed the piles of paper on his table, making Koko wince from the impact.

His friend frowned. "What's wrong with you man? I presume you're moping over a brown-haired gorgeous chick again. Only which one, I wonder," Koko drawled on. Oh how he loved to tease his friend and earn a glare from the crimson eyed-lad.

"Well thank you for stating the facts Mister Obvious, I mean I totally-don't be stupid Koko," his voice dripped with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Well, Natsume, you don't need to be that grumpy geez," Koko said flatly. leaning his back on the swivel chair.

"Mikan, you can't do this," Yuukie pleaded while holding the other girl's arm.

Mikan sighed. "Yuukie I need to do this so please let go of me," she said as she tried to take Yuukie's hand off of her.

"You need this job. What about your studies? How about Kaoru?" Yuukie whined, using her puppy dog eye power to her best friend. Unfortunately, the desired effect wasn't surfacing from Mikan.

"What's happening here?" Natsume demanded as he and Koko exited his office and stumbled upon the two girls pulling against each other.

"Ah- it's nothing!" Yuukie tried to cover up the scene, but Mikan beat her to it.

"Uh, sir? Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Mikan gave Yuukie a glare as she tried to silently protest against her wishes.

Natsume glanced over the two for a few more seconds, then sighed. "Okay then, follow me."

"So? What do you need?" Natsume asked as they reached his office. He took a seat on his swiveling chair.

"Here, sir, open it please." Mikan put an envelope onto Natsume's desk.

"I know what that is." Natsume said aloud, startling the silence. His eyes were closed and he didn't look at the white paper at all.

"Then…can I go?"

Natsume eyed the envelope then turned to Mikan. His eyes bored into hers. "What will I do with this?  
he asked to no one in particular.

Mikan raise her eyebrows in irritation. "I thought you already know what _that_ is sir. I'd like to be excused now."

Natsume smirked. "So you want me to accept your resignation?" He ignored her question. Again.

Mikan tried to be polite and contain her anger, but in reality she wanted to pound Natsume smack on his head. "Yes, sir," she said, twitching in annoyance.

"I'm not going to accept this," Natsume said as he threw the paper in the trash bin beside his desk.

"But sir, I really need to resign!" her eyes widened in horror as she watched him throw away her only means of escape.

"I don't care. Whatever your reason is, I need you here." Natsume stood up slowly, making his way towards the auburn haired girl. Seeing Natsume's actions she automatically started to walk backwards to avoid any contact. That turned out to be a very wrong move. She was now pinned to the wall by Natsume with his arms on both sides of her face.

Mikan panicked. "Wha-what are you doing? Stop this Natsume!" she raised her voice as she tried to escape. Natsume leaned awfully close and Mikan's heart skipped a beat, their lips were inches apart from each other. To her dismay, Natsume leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her earlobe. "N-Natsume, no...this isn't right!" Mikan tried to push him off her but she felt so weak, as if Natsume, with that one act, had sucked all the energy out of her body. Natsume continued his ministration, savoring her scent as he kissed and licked her neck.

"N-Natsume stop!" Mikan whimpered. She felt Natsume smirk against her skin making her shiver.

"Why, Mikan-chan? Didn't you miss me?" Natsume taunted, his voice husky and deep.

Mikan blushed in fury, and using all of her strength, she managed to push Natsume away from her. "You're so full of yourself!" She was about to give him the slap of a lifetime, but Natsume caught her wrist.

"Oh, no you don't," Natsume smirked as he prevented her from escaping a second time. "Don't glare at me like that, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased, making Mikan blush but she still managed to hold her glare.

"You freaking pervert! Let go of me!"

Natsume continued to smirk. "The more stubborn you are, the more you excite a man's domineering nature. Or is this within your calculations as well, you flirt?" he teased.

Mikan glared at him. "You are a pervert, Hyuuga Natsume, and this is harassment! Let go of me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else…or else I'll shout for help!"

Natsume smirked, confident that Mikan wouldn't do it. "I'd like to see you try," he taunted. With that last note, Mikan took a deep breath and screamed.

"**HEL-!"** Mikan was cut off short when Natsume pulled her on top of him, kissing her full on the lips. She gasped in surprise, letting him make an even bolder move and insert his tongue between her teeth.

_Oh hell no! Wrong move, you're supposed to close your lips, you idiot! _She mentally (and violently) scolded herself. She wanted to push him away but she found herself, instead, surrendering to the kiss. Her legs felt wobbly; if it wasn't because of Natsume holding her up she would have found herself flat on the ground. Her heart was winning over her brain. And just seconds later, she was kissing him back.

Natsume's rough and sloppy kiss turned passionate and expert-like; he tried to convey all of his love into the kiss before it ended because of lack of oxygen. To tell her the truth, he didn't think he'd stop kissing her, even if there was a lack of air, he believed he still wouldn't let go.

_This is so wrong but it feels so right. _Suddenly, Ruka appeared in her mind making her felt guilty. Mikan managed to gather all her strength and pushed Natsume off her.

:What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Natsume asked, irritated that Mikan had just all of the sudden pushed him.

Mikan burst into tears, shocking the man (for once) into silence. "That's the last time you'll ever do that to me again!" Tears streamed down her face, feeding to the wild look she portrayed with her brown hair loosened from its usual, neat ponytail and her neck tie askew from its normal perfect straightness.

"What's wrong with you, huh? Just moments ago you were enjoying the kiss as much as I was," Natsume said. He was actually beginning to feel hurt by her actions.

"I-I can't," Mikan muttered.

"Why can't you? I know; it's because of Ruka," Natsume glared.

Mikan returned his angry gaze. "Yes, because he's my boyfriend!" Natsume's blood boiled and he grasped Mikan's upper arm tightly. She shivered.

"Stop it, let me go!"

Natsume leaned over her until he was only two inches away from her ears. "Remember this Mikan-you're mine, not Ruka's. Hear that? But if you're going to claim you're Ruka's girlfriend," he paused, "then I'll just have to steal you away from my brother, just like he did with my former love.

"Let me tell you Mikan stealing you away...it's going to be worth it."


	8. Brothers

**Authors Note: My greatest thanks to my wonderful Beta Ak****ahane-Scarlet Feather or Hinata796 before for proof-reading! **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Gakuen Alice is own by Higuchi Tachibana [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Gakuen Alice I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, the plot line is based on Filipino Drama Katorse in English Fourteen. So there's a lot of Katorse [Fourteen] Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's.

* * *

**"The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."**

William Somerset Maugham quotes (English short-story Writer, Novelist and Playwright, 1874-1965)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**BROTHERS**

* * *

"What's wrong with you Natsume? You're smiling like shit!" Koko teased his best friend while the others laughed at his comment. After two years of the raven head being cranky and grumpy, this was his first time seeing his friend happy.

"Yeah Nat-chan, what's with the delighted face? It doesn't suit you; in fact it's on the verge of creeping me out!" Nonoko laughed delicately, snuggling closer to her fiancé, Yuu. Anna and Sumire followed suit with their own-Koko and Mochu.

Natsume turned to look at them all with a scarlet-eyed glare. "Shut up…" he said, annoyed that his friends were teasing him.

"Well sorry for that, but the smile on your face made me wonder why you're so damn happy. Care to tell me, my friend?" Koko asked. His grin never left his face, making his friend irritated.

"Do you remember the girl I was telling you about? I finally saw her after three years," Natsume said as he drank his beer.

"So what are you gonna do?" Koko asked as he sat beside his friend.

"What do you think?" Natsume said, smirking and giving his friend a knowing look.

Now it was Koko's turn to smirk after realizing what his best friend was planning to do. "Oi, that's what I like about you Natsume!" He slapped the other guy on his back and laughed appreciatively. "But based on your story, Ruka is her boyfriend, right? What are you going to do about that?"

"I have a few plans in mind…" Natsume downed off the last of his beer as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To heaven."

* * *

Mikan sighed, dusting her hands off her apron while glancing at the clock. Thirty minutes later and she would be out of her personal hell hole. She didn't want to see the bastard Natsume! She still remembered the sinful kiss they shared last night. She had Ruka now, but the kiss had felt so…right.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is? Arrogant Natsume-" Mikan burst out in anger just before she was interrupted by a voice.

"What were you saying Sakura?" the voice asked from right behind her back.

Mikan immediately turned around.

Oh my god…. Natsume heard me!

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked coldly, trying to hide the embarrassing blush that graced her face. She turned back to organize the supply closet.

"Of course I'm here. I'm the General Manager, the man in charge of the whole store." Natsume said in a matter of fact tone.

She turned back to look at him with a glare. "Of course I know that you're the GM, what I'm asking is why you're here in a closet! Why don't you go to your office and just stop bothering me?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Why? You don't want to see me?" Natsume smirked as he leaned on the counter.

"You're the most annoying guy I ever met!" Mikan exclaimed, glaring.

"And you're the most beautiful girl I ever met," Natsume replied back, his smirk never fading from his handsome face. Mikan was dumfounded. _Did that guy just flirt with me?_, she thought.

"Can you please leave me alone, **_sir_**?"

Out of the blue, Mikan's cell phone started to ring. She flipped it open and turned around, glad for the excuse to divert her attention from the gorgeous man in front of her. "Hello?"

"_Hey Mikan-chan, it's me-Ruka."_

"Oh!" After hearing Ruka's voice on the other line, she peeked at Natsume with a smirk of her own. "Hi Ruka-kun, how are you? Are you okay there? I miss you!" Mikan cooed sweetly, purposely making her voice loud so Natsume could hear her conversation.

"_Is there a problem Mikan-chan? You seem…different."_

"Oh no, I'm okay Ruka-kun! Everything's perfectly fine! Kaoru is missing you already and-"

Natsume's blood boiled as he watched her talking sweetly with Ruka on the other line. He stealthily approached Mikan from behind and snatched the phone away. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Mikan asked, irritated that he had taken her phone as well as ending the call.

"Give that back to me! Hey!" She tried to reach for the cell phone, but to her dismay he held it out of her reach.

"What's wrong with you?" Mikan asked angrily. "Give it back!"

"No, you're not going to get this. You shouldn't flirt during work," he replied with an authority-filled voice.

"**WHAT?** I'm not flirting! Just give me my phone!"

"Yes-I mean no! You were flirting; I heard you!" he exclaimed angrily.

Mikan smiled to herself at his jealousy. "Well what's wrong with flirting? Ruka is my boyfriend; I can flirt with him any time I want to!" She pointed out, crossing her arms around her chest.

"You're a mother now…and …and-!" he stuttered, his eyes turning darker as his cheeks (and his pride) would not.

_'D__amn! Hyuuga's never stammer but…**ARG**…what did I just do? This girl is really pissing me off'_

"Huh Natsume-kun? Are you jealous?" Mikan asked raising her eyebrows, teasing.

He scoffed. "Me, jealous? Why would I? Just continue your work!" He angrily walked away.

After he disappeared from view, Yuukie went straight towards Mikan's side. "What was that?" she asked her friend curiously.

"What?"

"Everyone saw what happened so don't deny it! What's with all the flirting?" Yuukie teased, elbowing her friend lightly. "Well, Hyuuga-san is handsome so keep going at him Mikan!"

"Yuukie, stop fantasizing! Hyuuga-san was just asking me about something; there was nothing personal involved."

"Asking you out for a date?" Yuukie teased delightfully.

Mikan just sighed at her friend's pestering. "If only you knew…"

* * *

Ruka looked at his cell phone, asking himself, who was the guy with his girlfriend?

Was that…Natsume?

"Welcome back, Ruka-sama," the butler greeted him respectfully. The man helped him take off his jacket and followed his steps dutifully as he walked through the grand halls of the Hyuuga mansion.

Ruka smiled. "Thank you for the welcome."

"Uh, sir, about Natsume-sama…" the butler paused, nervousness in his voice was clearly visible.

Ruka raised his brows. "What about Natsume?" This would be the confirmation whether Natsume was in Tokyo or not.

"Your father called and is looking for the young master Natsume. The problem is, he hasn't been home for at least a week!" the butler explained.

Then it hit Ruka. Natsume was in Tokyo and worse, he was with Mikan. There was no time to lose. He grabbed his jacket back from the butler's arms and took out the keys from his pocket before dashing back out of the mansion doors. "Wait sir, where are you going? Your father will arrive in half an hour!"

"Sorry, but I need to do something!" Ruka shouted out as he hurriedly got into his car.

* * *

"What's wrong with you? Can't you just go home?" Mikan was beyond irritated and annoyed. Natsume had followed her to the front door of her home again.

"Why would I? I want to go in to see my daughter," Natsume said as he continue to follow the brunette. Mikan turned to face Natsume giving him a glare that would have usually frozen a grown man into place, but her angry aura clashed with his stunning smile, making her blood boil. _This guy is pissing me off!_

"How many times do I have to tell you? Kaoru will be asleep by now! You should just come back tomorrow if you really want to visit her." Her words were delivered with both hands on her waist.

"Well…what if I said I'm not just here for Kaoru?" His gorgeous smile remained intact as he teased the girl.

"Then…you're wasting your time," Mikan replied back coldly.

"You know what? Just go, I'm tired," she sighed and turned her back on him, but to her surprise, Natsume grabbed her forearm and whipped her back around to face him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" she glared ferociously.

"Tell me…do you love Ruka?" Natsume asked with a seriousness that completely replaced his aloof attitude from before. Mikan felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. How was she supposed to answer that? _Yes, I love him, but only as a friend._

"Tell me," Natsume demanded.

"What you're asking is absurd; I don't have to tell you who I love or not. Just let go!"

"It's a simple question that's capable of being answered by a yes or no, so I am going to ask you one more time-do you love Ruka?"

"Um…I…"

"Do you still love me?"

Now Mikan had no idea of what to say.

What should I say? If I say no, Ruka will be hurt and if I say...yes that I still love him, nothing will amount from it. Their father still hates me. I can't go back!

"Why don't you answer him, Mikan?" Ruka asked, appearing from the shadows of the night.

"Ruka-kun…" Mikan gasped and her eyes widened. She didn't know Ruka was coming back early from the business meeting he had told her he was attending.

After seeing Ruka, Natsume immediately loosened his grip on Mikan's arm. He felt anger. His control was running low and the next thing he knew he had approached Ruka and punched him hard in the face.

"No! Natsume, don't!" Mikan screamed, horrified of what she had just witnessed.

"You traitor!" Natsume yelled angrily as he pulled Ruka's collar upwards. "You fucking knew all these years where my family was and you never said anything? Huh? Why the hell did you do, that for? To keep Mikan for yourself? Bastard!" Natsume shouted, causing commotion in the usually dead night.

"Natsume, please stop it! Let him go. Ruka stop this, both of you, please!" Mikan tried to stop the growing tension between the Hyuuga brothers but it seemed like the two were in their own world. They didn't listen to her pleas.

Ruka pushed Natsume off of him and hit him in the face. "You're the bastard here Natsume, don't you ever try to put the blame on me! You're the one who trashed them. You're the one who neglected Mikan and her love for you! Don't you know that every single day of her life, she had been crying, alone, all for you? Do you know about the contract that Father wanted her to sign for your own fucking sake? He wanted Mikan to disappear after giving birth with your daughter. Don't you know how much pain you have caused her when you said you didn't want to take the responsibility for your own child? I can't be you, but I can comfort her and love her. Unlike you ever did, you bastard Natsume!"

Mikan cried, her tears sailing along her cheeks. It was normal now, to be crying so heartbrokenly and agonized. "Please stop this!"

Natsume wiped the blood from the side of his lips. He smirked, unexpectedly throwing the other two off guard. "Yes, I admit that I didn't cherish the moments that I had with Mikan. But I realized my mistakes and her importance in my life when she disappeared. Losing Yumi to you was nothing compared to the emptiness I felt when she had left. So I realized something, something very important."

"I love her and Kaoru."

Mikan looked up from her tears, disbelieving. _Did he just say that?_

"She's mine."

"You don't have the right to claim that she's yours, Natsume, because she's not some piece of property to own!" Ruka noted angrily.

Natsume continued to smirk as he put his hands in his pockets. "Of course I know that, I'm just telling you to back off."

"You can't order me around Natsume, I'll only stop when Mikan says that she can't return my love. You're the one who should back off," Ruka said. His voice had become gentle, but there was still a stern undercurrent adding to the tension between the two brothers.

"Please stop this, the two of you! I want you two to go now, just go! Stop fighting in front of me! Why don't you respect me? Huh? I'm not a thing to be passed around, so go now!" Mikan finally screamed at them, causing her voice to go hoarse in the process. But at least they heard her this time. They both took a few steps forward to her but she held up her hand.

"Save it! I don't want to hear any freaking explanations from the two of you. You're both just making my life so complicated! Just leave me alone. Just leave us alone!" Mikan yelled as she ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Closing Notes:** What cha think guys? Hope you enjoy this chapter! ~_~'

Please Read and Review!


	9. Until The Heart Stop Breaking

**Authors Note: My greatest thanks to my wonderful Beta Ak****ahane-Scarlet Feather or Hinata796 before for proof-reading! especially my greatful thanks for re-editing Ruka's scenes. =]**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Gakuen Alice is own by Higuchi Tachibana [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Gakuen Alice I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, the plot line is based on Filipino Drama Katorse in English Fourteen. So there's a lot of Katorse [Fourteen] Elements here in this story. So, got it people? In short I do not own anything but the OC's.

* * *

**"Letting go of the one you love is hard"**

_-Ruka_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Letting Go**

* * *

"Mom, why are you crying?" Kaoru asked as she noticed her mother's tear streaks gleaming on her cheeks. Mikan, in return, smiled halfheartedly. She stood there in front of the sink, holding a soap-stained plate with one hand while wiping the tears off with the other. "I'm alright sweetheart; something just got stuck in my eyes." Kaoru frowned; although she was such a little girl she could tell that her mother was lying.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

Mikan did not answer but pulled Kaoru against her chest for a hug. Kaoru almost cried as she felt her mom's distress while holding her. Her mother shouldn't have to feel so agonized! But what could she do to ease the pain? "I love you, Mom," she murmured, clutching at her mother's back.

* * *

Natsume was at Tokyo Pub, hanging out with Koko and the others, as usual. After a week of exhaustion simultaneously managing the shop and trying to tame the unrelenting lioness inside Mikan Sakura, he deserved a break. He scoffed at the thought of Mikan continuing to ignore him. Someday, he'll _eradicate _Sakura's family name to Hyuuga.

_Mikan Hyuuga…_

He liked the sound of that.

Natsume then downed half of his drink in one go while his friends all watched him amusedly. Noticing the quietness of the group, Natsume turned his gaze towards them, glaring.

"What?"

"Slow down man, we have all night!" Koko cheered, drinking his own share of beer in the process.

Anna giggled hugging her fiancé's arm, "Maybe Natsume-kun is in a bit of trouble, ne Koko?"

The others all laughed and tittered at her comment, but the object of their amusement wasn't so pleased. "Shut up, Pinkie," he growled and put his hand in the air, signaling to the bartender he wanted another beer. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Yo, Mochu, I think our little black cat's **lovesick** for once!" Koko shouted over to his friend at the other end of the bar. The man scratched his half-bald head in agreement and returned to ogling his fiancé Sumire with loving eyes.

"Oh, come on, Natsume! Surely it's not **that** bad! After all, you were our high school heartbreaker! How hard is it to snag a girl with your experience?" Yuu huffed exasperatedly at his friend's moping status.

A large hand slapped onto the counter and everyone in the pub jumped slightly at the sudden impact. "If the girl you love," Natsume hissed, his crimson eyes glowing, "rejected you in every single way because of her stubborn, beautiful personality, how can you persuade her to come back to you? If the girl you love had loved you once but you ruined every shot with her by breaking her heart once and you only just realized that you returned the feelings she once felt, how can you tell her you're sorry when she **won't freaking listen?**"

Silence swept over the group and the noisy motion of the pub filled in the absence of sound. Finally, Nonoko piped up softly, her blue eyes wide and helpful, "The girl you love, if she loved you once, she can love you again. Don't give up on her like last time."

_Damn, why are girls so good at giving love advice?_

"Thanks Nonoko-chan," Natsume smirked and waggled his eyebrows over to Yuu. "Maybe I should take your girl for a ride sometimes, you know?" The glasses boy in return flashed him the middle finger. "Ouch, I can tell when my humor's not wanted."

He felt a sudden vibration in his pockets and fished out his phone. "Hello, Hyuuga Natsume," he drone immediately in a bored tone as he took the call.

"_It's me."_

Crimson eyes widened before returning to their rightful place in his sockets. "Oi, why the hell are you calling?"

"_I need to talk to you. Meet me at Tokyo Harbor."_

Before he could protest, the line went dead.

* * *

Ruka stared emptily, facing the elegant Tokyo harbor bridge. The sepia lights from the city were mirrored in his blue eyes. He gulped the last drop of his beer before putting the empty can beside him.

"Wow, this is my first time seeing the great Ruka drinking," Natsume said in mock surprise as he swaggered over. He smiled inside; if their father saw his golden boy drinking it was almost certain that he would get a heart attack. He took a seat a few inches away from his brother.

Ruka spared his younger brother a glance before turning his gaze back to the calm lake before them.

Natsume was growing impatient. "So, what do you want? If you're not going to tell me why you called, I have to go. To both our surprises, I'm a pretty busy person." He was about to stand up but Ruka grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Natsume asked coldly, glaring half-heartedly. If his brother wanted a fight, he'd gladly give it in usual circumstances. But right now, all he wanted to do was go home and lay down on his bed.

"We need to talk Natsume," Ruka said seriously. Natsume looked back on his older brother with a different expression, scared, because of his new tone of voice. He knew that voice too well; Ruka only used it when he was deadly serious.

"What?" Natsume asked once again, his crimson eyes boring into Ruka's dull cerulean orbs. He put his hands inside his pockets. "Hurry, Ruka, I don't have all night to chat with you," he continued impatiently.

Ruka let out a loud, audible breath. "I know I said that I'm going to fight for Mikan's feelings-" Ruka paused for awhile like he was trying to keep himself calm, but his voice was obviously hoarse with sorrow. "I know I said that I'm only going to stop loving Mikan if she told me so... but Natsume I'm not dumb."

"We all know that, Ruka. You're the golden boy everywhere," Natsume sneered sarcastically. His brother ignored his teasing remarks.

"I'm not dumb, so I know that Mikan still loves you."

This stopped Natsume in his tracks and actually made him listen for once to his brother's words.

"...I'm just denying her love for you to myself because I don't want to believe it. But now I realize, if I really love Mikan I-" Ruka paused again, gulping before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I-if I really love Mikan I, I'll let her be happy with the man she truly loves."

Natsume stared at his brother, dumbfounded, trying to understand Ruka had just uttered. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Just a week ago, the same person had boldly challenged him to win Mikan's heart, but now here he is, telling him he's letting go of Mikan. So that she could be with him. "Ruka, are you trying to **humor** me?" he said, annoyed and disbelieving.

Ruka smiled warmly at his brother, with no hint of venom or loathing in his voice. "I'm letting her go. I've made up my mind." He stood up and exhaled, "So now it's up to you, Natsume." With a stretch of his arms, he patted his brother's back heartily and started walking away.

"What?" Natsume leapt to his feet and shouted after his brother. "Hyuuga Ruka, are you freaking **serious?**" His brother's back kept on leaving, making his eyes squint to make out his brother's silhouette. "**RUKA, ANSWER ME!**"

Finally, the man stopped and turned around, his hands in his pockets and with a brilliant, angelic smile lighting up his features, just as the sun decided to make its entrance and make his appearance seem even more godly. "Hyuuga Natsume!" he yelled, golden hair whipping around his face and illuminating the happy, free expression planted in his eyes. "Take care of her, love her, don't ever let her go! If I see a single tear sliding down her cheek because of you, **that's** when I'll take her from you!"

Natsume finally smirked at his older brother's words of advice as they started sinking into his mind. "That's not going to happen, and you know it ANIKI!" he shouted for Ruka to hear.

His brother smiled in return and at the moment, the two looked as if they were a part of a model shoot, the sunrise blazing down on them, illuminating their god perfect faces. It was the perfect example of the silent agreement as brothers between them; they would make Sakura Mikan happy.

"But Natsume, you have to promise me something!"

"Fine, what is it?"

* * *

Mikan watched on an iron bench in the grassy park as her daughter play with her friends underneath the big sakura tree. Watching her daughter's happy and smiling face made her feel happy as well, but half of her heart still felt big and empty. _Why does it have to be like this?_ She pondered sadly. _Why couldn't I have fallen in love with a man that loved me back right away? _

"Good afternoon."

Mikan looked up from her reverie, only to see the ever smiling Ruka waving his hand for a greeting. "Oh, hi Ruka-kun…" She was still a bit uncomfortable; after all, it had been nearly a week since the two had last met after the god awful fight.

His smile dimmed a couple of notches. "Don't worry; I'm not here you to tell you to choose me."

"Ah, no! That's not it Ruka-kun, I-!" Mikan stuttered. _Why are the words not coming out of my mouth? Why can't I just tell him that's it's so difficult for me to choose between them? 'I love you both so much, but I see you in a different way.'_

His response was the first to break the awkward silence. They completely shocked her, leaving her heart breathless in pain. "Mikan-chan, I've decided to let you go."

She turned to face Ruka, her eyes full of agony and sorrow, but they were also somewhat mixed with relief. "Ruka-!" His name was the only word she could say.

Ruka looked up to the calm, blue sky, his eyes dull mirrors that signaled nothing but contentment. However, deep inside his heart, he felt like was committing seppuku to himself; stabbing and murdering his insides hundreds of times.

At that moment, all his thoughts and memories crashed on him, reminding why he was destroying the chance of his own happiness like this.

_Letting go of Mikan isn't a decision. Decisions are what people choose to better their own lives. My life gains nothing from losing her; instead, it loses everything._

_She's the only girl that I've ever looked at, ever since that stormy night where her mother and late father had driven up to the mansion for protection from the harsh weather. And they had brought a little girl with them, two brown pigtails swinging up and down as she skipped across the hallways, singing nonsensical songs. That moment, there was no clouded weather or tears of God occurring outside. That moment, a second sun had been born, warming its way into my heart._

_Face it, Ruka; your life revolves around Mikan and Kaoru. You spent every moment in the last three years concentrating and worrying only about them. They were the only people, the only things that kept your mind from going insane from the lack of control in your life. They made you realize that you weren't your Father's tool. They made you realize that all you really wanted in your future was to have a respectable office job and settle down with them, a happy family. Why are you letting go of that dream?_

_And Natsume-Natsume that self absorbed jerk of a brother who never looked up to you or even respectfully acknowledged your existence; you're giving him happiness by letting Mikan run back to him. Can you face it? Going to their wedding and smiling like you are now, while inside you want to scream and rip up every single picture you have together as a family? Losing him isn't like losing Mikan. It isn't permanent. You'll still always have a blood bond with him. It doesn't count._

_Why are you doing this? Why are you killing your only shot at happiness?_

"I love you Mikan, I want you to be happy. So I'm letting you go."

"Ruka-kun, what are you saying? You're my boyfriend and I lo-" Mikan tried to protest but Ruka interrupted her.

"Please stop! If you say you love me, it would be even harder for me to let you go." His mouth drooped in a sad, heart-broken smile that nearly wrenched out Mikan's heart. He stood up, ignoring her rising voice.

"Ruka-kun, you're not listening!" Her voice cracked as she tried to grab onto his sleeve. "Please listen, I just want-!"

He turned to face her again, this time with a perfectly happy grin, a mask that she could barely see through. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured her warmly, his blue eyes the only peepholes to his sorrow. "I want you to be happy…so go talk to Natsume."

She was crying now, the wet, salty tears cascaded down her cheeks and he fought the urge to crush her in his embrace and whisk her away to a world where she could be his. _But we can't. I love Mikan. Mikan loves Natsume. And I also love Natsume, no matter how minimal the affection is. I want the both of them to be happy. I want to be happy. But if I were to choose myself, none of us would be happy. It's better this way Mikan, don't cry!_

"You can let go, Mikan-chan, you're a strong girl, remember? Beneath all those tears is a lioness that can overcome any obstacles. I know Natsume loves you, and truthfully he's always been the stronger one," he remarked bitterly, "so I have no qualms about leaving you with him. He'll protect you from Father; I could only help you run away. But that' not going to fix anything now is it?"

"Why? Why does it always have to be one option and not both?" Mikan wailed, clutching her temples in a half-deranged manner. Ruka smiled, amused. It was like she was reading his own thoughts and yelling them for the whole world to hear.

"Everything's going to be fine; I'll support you two so don't worry," Ruka soothed, wiping the tears from her beautiful face.

"R-Ruka-kun, thank you so much for everything...for all the things you did for me and Kaoru. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings in that way, but don't think I don't love you. I do, and I'm forever in debt to you."

"Well, you can pay me now," Ruka said, handing Mikan his handkerchief.

"How?" she asked, vigorously wiping off all the water and mucus that dripped from her face.

"Just smile for me; wipe those tears off your face. You look incredibly ugly when you cry," Ruka teased her.

Mikan chuckled lightly. "I'm not!" she giggled, laughing through her tears.

Ruka smiled, glad to see her back on track. "That's the Mikan I know!" he slapped her shoulders playfully and she squealed, wrapping her little hands around his wrist to stop him from hitting her again. His face turned serious once more as they stood there, holding each other. "Be strong Mikan," he whispered, and suddenly swooped down, barely touching her cheek with his lips. Her hazel eyes widened in shock and Ruka stood up. "I have to go now."

"Why don't you have dinner with us Ruka-kun? Kaoru's been waiting for you to visit," Mikan offered.

Ruka shook his head. "Tell Kaoru I can't. I'm quite busy these days. Father's been bombarding me with work so-" He stopped uncertainly. "This is goodbye."

Now it was her turn to shake her head, her large brown eyes old and wise for once, contrary to her usual innocent expression. "No. It's never goodbye. We'll see each other later, so I'll leave you with this." She stood on tippy-toes, locking her arms around Ruka's neck and planting a sweet kiss onto his forehead. "Come again," she whispered, her tears threatening to overflow.

Ruka's eyes had closed, and he smiled at her warm embrace. "I'll see you later," he nodded gently and detached her arms from his shoulders. He turned around and walked down the path to his car; the tears that he had been holding in burst downwards onto his cheeks continuously. With that one simple act of kindness, his heart had ached so badly that he almost had to stifle his mouth with his feet to keep him from crying.

_What was it someone said?_

_Letting go of the one you love is hard,_

_But if you need to do it-_

_For everyone's sake_

_Then it is for the best._

His blue eyes sparkled with tears as he stared at the fallen leaves on his white convertible.

"Maybe I can love you in my next life," he said aloud wistfully.

_If we ever meet again._

* * *

**Closing Notes:** Thank you for reading! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! and if you did please leave a review!


	10. Cage Bird

**Authors Notes: Thanks to my lovely beta Akahane-Scarlet Feather for proof-reading this chapter! =]]**

* * *

**"Caged birds accept each other but flight is what they long for."**

**-Tennessee Williams**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Caged Bird**

* * *

Natsume parked his car in front of a simple suburban home. He smiled slightly as he saw Mikan and their daughter Kaoru seated together in the grassy garden directly in front of the small patio. Mikan was reading a story aloud to her daughter, her melodic voice softly flowing through the words like music. The two were oblivious to the outside world and completely unaware that he was approaching them quietly. "Hey," Natsume called out to get their attention. Mikan looked up, noticing his presence.

"N-Natsume…" Mikan stuttered, her eyes widening as she noticed him standing in front of the iron gate. Kaoru gave her mother a concerned look before catching the eye of the man that claimed to be her father. "Mom?" Kaoru fidgeted, reaching for her mother's sleeves.

Mikan smiled assuredly at her daughter, knelling down and brushing her long raven locks aside. "Kaoru, can you go in for awhile? I'll follow you in a minute; I'm just going to talk with your father." She swallowed, feeling butterflies beating on her stomach walls. She couldn't actually believe the words that came out of her lips.

Kaoru nodded in understanding. "Um, okay," she whispered, running towards the front porch of their home. Mikan watched her daughter disappear into the house before looking back to face Natsume.

The two stood side by side as the moon's divine light illuminated both of their faces. "Ruka already told me…" Natsume said, breaking the silence between them, his hands inside his pockets. Mikan nodded uncomfortably.

"So…" The single word was the only one that would let itself flutter out of her mouth and she flinched miserably. _What am I supposed to do?_ Here she was right now, like an innocent child too shy to even say anything to her crush. _ARGH! Mikan, you're not that innocent naïve girl from before! Ruka said you were strong so…so…_ She nearly pulled her hair out in frustration.

Natsume finally sighed, making up his mind that he would take care of his shattered pride later if Mikan forgave him. "Mikan, please give me a second chance." _Well, this is it. If she dumps me I'll blame Ruka to fix my broken pride. _Natsume chuckled at the thought.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. "What's so funny?" With that, Natsume straightened himself up again and turned his red eyes toward Mikan.

"Nothing, I just remembered something," he smirked, turning to his aloof self again. In one single moment, he gave Mikan an intense gaze. Brown meets crimson. _This is it. This is judgment day._ He can't screw a single word up if he wants Mikan to come back to him.

"Listen to me well and clear, Mikan, because this is the first and last time I'm going to be this sweet. Don't hope I'll keep this attitude up forever." Natsume paused to see the effect of his words on Mikan. She swallowed in her nervousness, heart thundering against her chest. Her brown eyes never wavered as they looked resolutely onto his crimson ones.

"If you give me another chance, I will never leave you. I'm not going to hurt you anymore like before…losing you was like slowly and agonizingly dying without anyone by my deathbed. Mikan, I was so lost and I realized that I **need** you and love you. I'll take the best care over you and Kaoru for the rest of my life if you'll please, just welcome me back into your arms." Natsume bit his tongue. _Shit, those words! I can't believe they came out of my mouth…_ He mentally cringed after realizing that it wasn't hard for him to be sweet and lovesick like a pig. He wouldn't blame Mikan if she was laughing right now to his face.

Instead, she began to cry, hiccupping every now and then to his dismay. _Oh god, did I screw up?_ _Now what?_

"Mikan, stop, don't cry-!"

"I-I'm not crying because you made me, idiot! I'm crying because I'm so freaking happy…" Mikan sniffled, looking up to meet his gaze. "Yes, yes I'm giving you a second chance!" Her tears cascaded frantically down at her cheeks at the sudden up and down bobbing of her head. All the pain punctured in his heart disappeared all of a sudden. In his delight, he pulled Mikan to a crashing hug and lifted her up, her feet inches above the ground.

_Aniki, you sacrificed your own happiness for me…I swear I'm not going to waste this second chance the both of you gave me…_

* * *

Not far away from the couple, a second pair of crimson eyes watched them from afar. A middle aged man scrutinized the both of them, especially the smiling brunette. His stern eyes reflected the air of a man who had been hardened by many obstacles in order to achieve his goals.

"Master, should we go home now?" the assistant asked his employer dutifully.

* * *

"Oi, Natsume!" Koko slapped his buddy hard on the back, banging his friend's forehead onto the table in the process. "So how is it with you and your aching heart?"

Mikan's eyes bugged out of their sockets and she hugged Kaoru to her side tightly, afraid at the boisterous crowd her…boyfriend led them to. To her surprise, Natsume straightened himself without complaint, merely grinning at the shaggy blonde in a sincere way. "Never the better man, never the better. I've brought both of my girls here today."

"You're two-timing?" Sumire shouted, her green eyes widening. Just two hours ago she had finished getting her hair permed which allowed the curls to bounce around so excitedly. Her white hands grabbed Mikan's cheeks and squished them together, inspecting the brunette's face rather awkwardly. After finally releasing her, she pouted, cocking one hand on her hip. "Damn it, she's gorgeous! I feel so old compared to her!"

Anna giggled and crouched down to shake hands with the quaking Kaoru. "Hi there!" she smiled brightly, instantly gaining the trust of the raven head. "Mikan-chan, we've heard so much about you from Natsume over here! Truth to be told, most of the time he was shouting profanity at his cursed love life and at how much it sucked," she confided wickedly towards the new addition to their group.

Natsume scowled as Mikan giggled. "Pinkie, better watch what you're saying. I heard you were debating about suicide when a rumor got around that Koko was going to get engaged with Nonoko."

Before she could kick the arrogant man around the shins, Kaoru piped up adorably, "Koko and Nonoko! It rhymes!" she giggled. An awkward silence ensued until Mochu started laughing hysterically. "Hey everyone, the kid's totally right! Koko and Nonoko!"

Mikan smiled as a few drinks were passed around. She felt warm and safe and included in her new circle of friends, and honestly she felt as if her life **was** turning for the better.

* * *

Ruka stepped inside his father's office where he saw his father seated on his swiveling chair and massaging his forehead. It had been months since the meeting in New York where he had last met his father. He could see a look of utter displeasure on his face. Ruka's heart sank, did he do something wrong? _Does he already know about Mikan and Natsume?_ But no, he couldn't have. He was the perfect boy, the one man who never disagreed to his father's commands. And why should he? To the older Hyuuga's eyes, Ruka had everything and was blessed with a luxurious and grand lifestyle that most people only dreamed of. _But Father, if only you knew. I live in a life full of loneliness and sorrow. This is my hell._

"Sit down," Hyuuga Takeshi ordered sternly. Like a puppet, Ruka sat opposite of his father's direction. "Lift your head up Ruka. You're a Hyuuga, and we should all be proud of ourselves." It was frightening to look into his father's eyes; a cold and dull red that was devoid of the warmth of fire that Natsume occasionally sparked.

"Yes, father," Ruka whispered, but he still refused to look directly at his father.

"I know what's happening." Ruka silently gaped. How did he find out so quickly? _I must protect them all now._ Nevertheless, he nodded; there was no point in denying the truth.

"You know the consequences of helping that filthy girl, right Ruka?" The boy's eyes snapped open in indignation and he tried to argue against his father's words, but was interrupted once again. "You know that I **allowed** you to do what you wished because you said yourself that Sakura was your happiness. But now that she's tempting both heirs of the Hyuuga family, I cannot allow that low life to break into our lineage and taint and disgrace the name I built up for the two of you."

Ruka had to stop himself from bashing his father's face in by clenching his fist. "Mikan's not like that! I helped them because they deserve to be happy, Father!"

The older Hyuuga banged his fist on the table, making Ruka jump slightly. His crimson eyes glared with fury at his son; did he just dare talk back to him? "As long as you are a Hyuuga, I have control over you! You'll be following me and me alone!"

"Father you can't do that!" Ruka protested.

"Are you questioning my words?" he asked sternly.

Ruka just looked down in his lap again, blue eyes watering.

He had to obey his father.

"You'll be meeting her tomorrow."

"Yes father." Now Ruka was back to his old life: a caged bird, a puppet, a grown man who had been manipulated all his life.

But for the sake of his love for Mikan, Natsume, and Kaoru, he' would do anything to protect them.

Even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness.

* * *

**Closing Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter! Hope all of you enjoyed this one. Please Review!**


	11. The New Girl

**Akahane-Scarlet Feather thanks for Proof Reading this chapter! =]]**

**For the Standard Disclaimer: Go back on Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The New Girl**

* * *

"Mikan, do you want to come work at my café? I'll give you higher wages than what Natsume's giving you!" Anna pleaded, smiling warmly and intentionally teasing Natsume while talking to her new friend. Hearing this, the boy scowled and Mikan giggled at his sour face.

"And if you have some free time on your hand you're welcome to visit the chemical factory with Kaoru!" Nonoko piped up, shoving Natsume out of the way so she could take a seat beside Mikan. Across the table, Sumire was still scrutinizing Mikan's face and demanding the brunette to spill her beauty secrets. While Mikan chuckled nervously, Natsume rubbed his forehead in irritation. The girls had totally surrounded his…girlfriend and he had been kicked out of their world of chatter. However, looking at his Mikan and Kaoru, he felt happy and complete.

"Hey Natsume! Ditch the girls and join us! We're playing billiards," Koko invited his best friend to join them to play. Yuu and Mochu also called for him. "Come on, Natsume, you don't want to be stuck with girls, don't ya?" Mochu teased.

"Natsume, hurry! Koko and Mochu are winning and I need your help!" glasses boy nearly cried out while clutching his blond locks in confusion; how could he shoot the last three balls on the cue? Natsume sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

* * *

After the exhausting day, the two finally reached home with Kaoru sleeping on her father's arms. Natsume had moved out from his father's mansion into the house Ruka had bought for Mikan so they could all be together as a family. "Sorry, my friends seemed to like to tire the both of you," Natsume smiled softly, breaking the silence.

Mikan shook her head. "Ah, no, it's alright. Kaoru and I enjoyed meeting them." Her eyes mirrored genuine feelings of happiness towards her newly found friends. "They're all so friendly! I want to try Anna's cakes so badly! Nonoko offered some perfume samples from her business and I want to try Permy-chan's make up products. They're all so amazing, heading their own businesses!" Mikan talked fondly of the three girls, even though they had only met for the first time a couple of hours ago.

Natsume rubbed his aching forehead and noticing his actions, Mikan frowned. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" she asked her boyfriend worriedly.

He sighed. "How do I put this? Anna's just beginning to learn how to bake and Koko's been her taste tester a couple of times. He nearly died because of food poisoning."

"Eh?" Mikan exclaimed, disbelieving Natsume's words, taking it for exaggeration.

"Anna almost always 'accidentally' uses expired flour to mix in her cakes and Nonoko nearly burns her factory every time. She mixes different and toxic chemicals with each other, not even bothering to check her calculations because she insists that 'everything will turn out fine!". Sumire…" He shivered just thinking and talking about the weird things Permy and the rest of them were doing in their life. "Don't even ask further."

Mikan chuckled. "Well…based on your story, they're not that bad. If they were, you'd never be friends with them for so long…" she commented.

Natsume smiled for the first time since talking about his friends. "Yes, you're right."

She squealed loudly, making Natsume glare. Thankfully Kaoru didn't wake up at the sudden noise. "What?" he gave his girlfriend an annoyed look.

"You smiled!'

"…So?" He looked away for a brief moment, hiding the faint tint of pink on his high cheekbones.

Mikan pouted. "You should always smile like that! You're even more handsome when you do that!"

Natsume turned to look at her again. "I knew I was handsome ever since I was born," he smirked.

Her pout got bigger and she looked away. "Hmph! Don't be so pig headed Natsume; you're not that handsome," she blushed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Aaaw, don't take back those words, Mikan-chan. You don't have to be ashamed as you were only speaking the truth," he teased Mikan, wrapping his free arm over her shoulders.

"Don't be so full of yourself!"

* * *

The next day, Ruka called for Natsume to meet him at Tokyo Harbor again.

"So you're going?" Natsume asked, looking at his brother's eyes to see the blue color confirm his words.

Ruka nodded. "Yes, Father said I have to go and fix the problems at our LA branch of the company," he said, grabbing the can of **juice **out of his younger brother's hands, drinking it.

"Ew, Ruka did you just kiss me indirectly?" Natsume joked. Ruka laughed at his comment. "You sound like a girl Natsume, being overly concerned about an indirect kiss.

Natsume flushed. "Shut up Ruka!"

Ruka smiled. "Natsume, please, your promise, don't break it." Natsume turned to look at Ruka at the abrupt change of voice. "I'm going to be gone for a long time so don't screw up. I won't be here to council the two of you. And also Fa-" Ruka paused. _He doesn't need to know or care about Father interfering; I will protect them all. _

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "And also what, Ruka?" His brother shook his head. "It's nothing. I forgot what I was going to say." He cleared his throat and raised his blonde lashes to the sky. "So, Natsume, I'm relying on you to protect Mikan and Kaoru."

"Of course. I'll protect my family with my life." His seriousness (for once) matched his brother's tone of voice. Ruka smiled, contented at his younger brother's words.

"Thank you Natsume."

_For the sake of the happiness of all the people I love most in my life-I will do this. I hope this will correct all the mistakes I've committed._

* * *

**Airport**

* * *

"I'll be going inside first." A raven haired girl monotonously spoke to Ruka, her emotionless eyes boring into his blue ones. He nodded in reply, looking back one last time at the scenery of his homeland. He would never forget anything: none of the memories, none of the sights and sounds, nothing.

_I know the three of you will be happy._

"Young Master, it's time." Ruka's assistant tapped him nervously on the shoulder, alerting him that it was time to board the plane.

"All right. Let's go." He was finally ready to depart.

* * *

"I can't believe Ruka-kun did that!" Mikan cried sadly while Kaoru sobbed on her lap. "He didn't say goodbye to me! He didn't say goodbye to **Kaoru!** Why?" She sniffed and blew her nose hard on the tissue held up to her face.

"Ah, don't worry Mikan-chan! Ruka-kun will come back; he's just abroad on business. I'm sure he'll come back," Nonoko reassured the two.

Kaoru looked up from her mother's lap, tears visible on her cheeks. "Really?" she asked innocently with hope that her father figure would come back to their side soon.

Anna nodded. "Yup, so don't worry Kaoru-chan! Ruka-kun will absolutely positively reassuringly come back!" She patted the little girl's raven locks and giggled along at her use of lengthy adverbs in her sentence. "Ah, by the way, Mikan-chan did Natsume call you? He's been late on our meeting the clients are waiting for him to start the presentation." Koko asked, waving his cell phone in the air and grabbing the brunette's attention.

She nodded. "He's on his way right now."

* * *

"Don't nag Koko you sound like my mother…Huh. Okay, I'll be there," Natsume replied grumpily as he hung up the phone. He was at home, looking for the documents he needed for the next meeting, but there was no such luck. He was about to punch the papers from frustration when the door bell rang. He walked to the front door, opening it, and saw a women with strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulder. Her eyes were blue like Ruka's, but so cold.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked impatiently.

To his surprise, the girl pulled him by his necktie and kissed him. His scarlet eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Closing Notes: Please Leave a Review! and Read the Beta Corner before leaving this page! =]**

* * *

**BETA CORNER!**

Beta's Note: 'Ello everyone! I'm Akahane-Scarlet Feather, formerly known as Hinata796. But you guys can call me Hinami if you want to shoot some PMs at me. Why is this little note here? Because I'm obviously taking advantage of Petenshi's rising popularity, that's why! So if you have some time after reading and reviewing this chapter (that I beta'ed *cough cough*, yes praise me!), check out my profile and review my fics! Please! I'm begging you! Especially for the first and second fics!

**Loving and Losing:** Natsume loves Mikan. Mikan loves Natsume. So what's keeping them from being together? Chapter Fifteen Preview: _Mikan, you baka, why are you so intent on killing your happiness, __the happiness__, everyone worked so hard for?_

**Breaking through the Wave: **Azumi Yuka was a talented songstress/instrumentalist. Eight years ago she disappeared from the face of the earth. Now, a rising star is coming through the ranks. But why are the two so similar to each other? Collaboration with Winterberrytrillium!

**Erasers: **Ever read a shoujo manga where the heroine falls in love with the guy-just because he picks up her eraser? Watch what happens when the heroine isn't stereotypical, and the guy's already heart-wrenchingly in love with her.


	12. Uncertain Future

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to my lovely beta Akahane-Scarlet Feather for proof-reading this chapter! =]] And thanks to those People who reviewed and continue to support this Story! I can't thank you Enough!

* * *

**READ THIS!**

**Seems like the readers and the reviewers only notices One of the two characters I added to this story! One of them is the Girl we Love to Hate! Now guys! Check back Chapter Eleven to guess who's the SECOND mystery character! XD**

* * *

**"Love is pulling together against all odds."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Uncertain Future**

* * *

"Mom, hurry up! I really want to go to the beach!" Kaoru called. She and her father were currently in front of the garage, waiting for the brunette to emerge out of the house.

"You don't need to worry Kaoru. We're going to reach the beach before the sun rises anyways," Natsume said to his little angel.

"But Dad, I'm so excited! I really want to go!" Kaoru whined, frowning miserably.

Natsume chuckled and patted his daughter's head lightly. The scene made him really feel like a dad at his current age. Even though technically his fatherhood started at the age of seventeen, he felt this was the real start…the start of forever.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just finished packing our lunch!" Mikan frantically apologized, scrambling out the door while holding a big basket in her hands.

"It's okay, Mikan. We're just going to have fun today, so no worries," Natsume said while lifting the carrier from her hold.

"Mom, I'm so ready now! Can we go, Daddy?" Kaoru pleaded with sweet puppy eyes that her parents couldn't resist.

Both parents sweat dropped. "Well sure…we're ready to go…"

"Yay! We're going to the beach-beach-BEACH!" Kaoru chanted repeatedly with a big smile on her face.

* * *

"Where is Natsume?" the older Hyuuga asked sternly while massaging the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache forming at immense speed.

"Sir, this is the result," Nishida stated calmly, handing over the envelope to his employer's hold.

As he received the envelope, the older man slowly opened it, revealing pictures of a happy family and one solo shot of a certain auburn haired girl. This could not be happening…he could not allow this. He was against the poor filthy girl from the start. Why did his two sons obsess so much over this monstrosity…this plain and simple girl? _I need to get rid of her. This weed is in the way of Natsume's path._

There was only one solution to the problem.

"Get me the phone Nishida; there's an important phone call that must be made."

"Sir, what about the child?"

The older Hyuuga smirked. "That's another issue, isn't it? By the way, I want you to ready the car for me this night."

* * *

**BEACH**

* * *

"Mom, come on! I'm so-so-so-SO hungry!" Kaoru said, waving to her parents to follow her lead.

Mikan and Natsume both looked at each other, smiling before turning their attention to their daughter. "Wait a minute Kaoru, we have some time to kill," Natsume drawled and held Mikan's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Despite his relaxed tone, Mikan frowned at the uneasiness he sensed under his confident mask. "Natsume, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" she asked worriedly. Since last night, Natsume had been aloof and sighing. Like there was something going on in his mind that he wasn't telling her.

"Ah, it's nothing.I'm just anxious about the reaction of our clients for our new presentation of bite-sized bake goods. We've all been working so hard on this project that it's a waste if we don't get the partnership with the advertiser," Natsume reasoned, giving her a slightly reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay."

But Mikan still wasn't convinced of his reasoning.

...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_Natsume pushed the girl off of him while wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. He glared at the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily to the newcomer. In return, she gave him a smile as if nothing had happened just moments ago. The strawberry haired girl welcomed herself inside the house. "Hey, I asked who the hell you are! Why are you here?" Natsume demanded._

"_So…this is where you live. Not bad," the girl said for the first time as she looked around the house._

_Natsume twitched angrily. "I asked, who are you?" he demanded. The girl slowly approached the crimson eyed lad, her three inch heels clacking against the marble flooring. His glare deepened as the girl continued to ignore his question. She smiled wickedly, looking up to meet his glaring eyes._

"_Hmm, I just want to see my fiancé. Nothing more," she said. Her fingers managed to find their way towards his chest and began to trace imaginary lines all over his sculpted body, boldly flirting and hitting on Natsume. _

_The man in question growled and grabbed her wrist. He pushed the strawberry-blonde girl off of him. "Get your hand off of me! And who's fiancé?" _

_The girl scoffed, not affected by his obvious rejection, and instead smiled flirtatiously at him. She hooked her arms on his neck and inched closer to his face, pressing her body against his. "You know, I like your type feisty…but you know you can't do anything about this arrangement Natsume-kun."_

_Natsume growled as he pushed the girl yet again away from him. He finally took more permanent action by grabbing her arm and leading her outside of the house. "You know what? You're crazy! Go fuck someone else because I'm not interested in you. I'm not interested in anyone but my wife!" he proclaimed angrily, crimson eyes mirroring complete fury. _

"_It's too early for you to say that Natsume-kun; you're mine and what I want I get." She stuck her hand out and flashed a perfect, ambassador/fashion model smile. "I'm Luna, your future wife."_

"_I don't care about your freaking name, I already have someone," Natsume said bluntly._

"_No matter what you do, Natsume-kun, you'll be mine," Luna replied confidently._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

_**Mikan definitely doesn't need to know about that...**_

* * *

After their bonding moment at the beach, the day came to an end. They were heading back to Tokyo now.

"Mom, why do you have to work at this time? It's already 4:00 pm!" Kaoru whined. She still wanted to be together with her parents but Mikan had just told her that she needed to leave.

"Kaoru, I'm not working. I need to attend and afternoon class. It's one of the requirements for incoming outsiders who want to attend Alice Academy," Mikan explained patiently to the wide eyed raven girl.

Natsume spared an amused glance towards his daughter before returning his gaze on the road. "Your mom need to do this so don't make her feel bad by pouting. Besides, you see her everyday," Natsume pointed out to his sulking little girl.

Kaoru's pout got bigger and she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Fine! I understand," she answered back begrudgingly.

"So this is my stop," Mikan sing-songed as Natsume pulled over in front of the majestic gate of Alice Academy. One of the prestigious schools in Tokyo, it loomed before them all, intimidating but awe-some. Mikan gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek as she leaned forward to say her goodbyes. "Be a good girl Kaoru! Don't be a headache to your dad, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I promise I'll be good!" Kaoru beamed, proud to have a chance to be responsible, and raised her hand as a promise.

Mikan turned to Natsume. "Take care of her, all right?"

"You know you can always count on me," Natsume whispered, giving her a peck on the lips. They both heard a high-pitched squeal almost instantaneously from the back.

"Mom, Dad, go for it!" the little girl cheered, cheering them on. Both parents smiled awkwardly and embarrassed at their daughter.

"We're going to fetch you after, okay?" Natsume reminded his girlfriend.

Mikan nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**ALICE ACADEMY, HALL**

"So this is Alice Academy, huh? Wow, this is just the lobby but the school's like a mansion! Fascinating…" Mikan said aloud to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts and glamour of the school that she wasn't really looking and accidentally bumped into another person.

"Oh my god, sorry! I'm so sorry!" Mikan cried while bowing up and down apologetically.

The dark blue haired boy was stunned to see a beautiful auburn haired girl before him with the widest, most dazzling pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen. Or just eyes in general.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan stammered uneasily as the person in front of her had still not uttered a single word. The man shook his head. "No, it's all right. There's nothing to worry about so you shouldn't be apologizing," he replied calmly.

"I'm really sorry, though!...Sir…."

"All right, but are you one of the students who passed the scholarship examination?" he asked. Mikan was about to answer him but the nearest intercom called her attention. **"ALL STUDENTS WHO PASSED THE SCHOLARSHIP EXAM SHOULD BE ATTENDING THE CIVICS CEMINAR AND ENTER ROOM 303. THANK YOU." **

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really need to go! Sorry again!" Mikan cried and she dashed out of the hall.

The blue haired man scratched the back of his head while looking at the retreating back of the girl. "This year will probably be the most memorable once school is in session," he grinned to himself, eyes sparkling.

* * *

In Mikan's way, blocking her path to the seminar (again), a black-suited man in his mid-30's approached her. "Sakura-san?" he asked.

Mikan looked at him wearily. Oddly, just by looking at his shaven, emotion-less face gave her a strange gut sensation. "Uh…sir, sorry but I still have to-" she tried to explain but he cut her off and got to the point of hir arrival.

"My name is Nishida Tohru and my master wants to talk to you…_Privately_."

"Master?" Mikan uttered.

She was absolutely clueless to what was about to happen.

* * *

**What do you think guys? YUP, Its Luna! So, another thing guess who're the two people I added to this story from chapter eleven and then here in Chapter 12! Also dont forget! **

**to Leave a REVIEW!**


	13. Between the Lines

**Authors Notes: Thanks to my lovely beta Akahane-Scarlet Feather for proof-reading this chapter! =]]**

* * *

**"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."  
-Aristotle **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BETWEEN THE LINES**

* * *

"My master is waiting for you here, young lady," Nishida said in a respectful manner. The old man had brought her to one of the most famous restaurant in Tokyo. It was only where the richest went to dine. However, Mikan felt odd and uncomfortable, noticing that the place was empty. It looked as if the whole place had been arranged for some special event.

"Mister…why is this place so empty?" Mikan couldn't help but ask.

He didn't answer, and instead steered her over to an ornately decorated table, with a certain man seated around it. "Master, Sakura-san is here now," Nishida informed.

Mikan was shocked. She never expected to meet…Natsume's father once more. And now, her whole body trembled under the all too familiar look the older Hyuuga gave her. The look of pure loathing and disgust. The only glare that she could never stand; the look of disdain.

Takeshi Hyuuga looked at her with intimidating eyes. "Sit down, Sakura-san," he ordered. Like a robot, Mikan automatically obeyed his orders and stiffly sat down across from his direction. Her hands clutched her skirt and she flinched as the man spoke again. "I hope you still remember me, Sakura-san."

She felt her chill run up her spine by the way he said her name. How could she not remember him? He was the one who had forced her to choose the option of running away with little Kaoru, abandoning her own mother in the process.

"Y-yes, sir," Mikan answered, still aware that the older Hyuuga was shooting her a look that she would not be able to handle.

"Well then, I hope you also remember that I am against you. I was against you being together with Ruka and now I am against you with Natsume. You're living with my son and you're daughter together under the same roof when you're not even married. That's despicable," he coldly proclaimed.

"My daughter is Natsume's-" Mikan tried to explain.

"Don't think I'm as dumb as you are to believe your lies. You're a disgrace!" he snarled.

"Sir, why are you even doing this?" she cried, insulted and humiliated.

Instead of answering, he called for his assistant. "Come here." The dutiful manservant automatically zoomed into the scene, placing a silver attaché case in front of the girl.

Mikan's hazel eyes widened considerably. The case was filled to the brim, almost overflowing with stacks of fresh new, green $100 paper bills. "I'm giving you a million in exchange for your isolation from Natsume and Ruka along with your child. You're not allowed to come back here ever again. If that's not enough, I will double the price for two million. All this money will be in your grasp if you sign this document, promising that you'll disappear forever from my sons' lives."

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You've been avoiding me since last night," Natsume asked in a calm, but dangerous tone. He hated being ignored. And although it pained him to do so, he need to confront Mikan once and for all about her strange behavior.

She spared him a glance before going back to her worksheets. "I'm not avoiding you."

"Don't play dumb; I know that you're avoiding me. Why? What happened?" He caught her wrist and held it to his chest. "Was it something I did?"

Mikan turned to look at him emotionlessly. "I'm fine...okay? I'm just tired." She tugged her hand away and adjusted a few items on her table. Then she slung her book bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around and eyed him coldly. "I'm going to school now..."

Kaoru bounded across the floor from the kitchen and tip-toed all the way up to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Mom, you're going now?"

Her mother nodded. "I really should go. Bye."

"I'll drive you there," Natsume said, picking up his keys from the counter.

She shook her head. "No! You don't need to, I-I'm going there with my friend."

The truth was, she was obviously lying, but she needed some time away from her family. There were too many things troubling her mind.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_"Sir, why are you even doing this?" she cried, insulted and humiliated._

_Instead of answering, he called for his assistant. "Come here." The dutiful manservant automatically zoomed into the scene, placing a silver attaché case in front of the girl. _

_Mikan's hazel eyes widened considerably. The case was filled to the brim, almost overflowing with stacks of fresh new, green $100 paper bills. "I'm giving you a million in exchange for your isolation from Natsume and Ruka along with your child. You're not allowed to come back here ever again. If that's not enough, I will double the price for two million. All this money will be in your grasp if you sign this document, promising that you'll disappear forever from my sons' lives."_

_"Sir, please stop trying to win me over with money! I-!"_

_"If you don't do what I want, I will kick Natsume out of the house. I will disinherit him and cast him out on the streets to survive for himself. Don't you remember the promise I made years ago, Sakura? Or do you want me to make you remember?"_

_Mikan's eyes widened. _How can he take this threat so far?

_"I can do anything to destroy the lives of your loved ones, including your family. __**Especially**__your flesh and blood-your daughter. I can take her away from you if I want to. After all, you don't have much money to possibly supply her with anything she needs..." Takeshi continued._

**My family...friends...and Kaoru too?**

_"Don't you DARE lay your hands on my family!" Mikan proclaimed angrily, trying to stop herself from breaking down and sobbing in front of the older Hyuuga. She failed to do so though, and several salty tears cascaded down her cheeks._

_"If you don't stay away from my son, I will have to sink to those matters."_

* * *

**AT THE BUS STATION**

* * *

"Hey, you okay? Hey!"

That voice sent Mikan back to reality. She turned to look at the direction of the voice, revealing the boy she had seen a few weeks back on the day of her induction to Alice Academy.

"Are you alright? Good thing you snapped out of your thoughts," the blue-haired guy said while rubbing his star tattoo on the left side of his face. Mikan looked at him, noticing that he was at least a year older than her.

She smiled, remembering the little bumping into each other incident a few weeks back. Mikan turned to look at her wrist watch abruptly and cried in dismay as she found she was late for her first class. She stood up hastily.

"Sorry, but I need to go now!" she excused herself and started to panic, looking on both sides for the bus.

"I can give you a ride if you want," he offered. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Uh, don't worry. I won't harass you or anything; I'm a student of Alice, just like you."

_It's raining and the bus seems like it'll never stop by here._ Mikan thought, considering his offer. She finally nodded. "Okay, but remember this-if you do something to me I won't hesitate to beat you up."

"By the way, I want to introduce myself. Andou Tsubasa, and you?" he grinned and held out his hand to his kouhai.

Mikan smiled brightly. "I'm Sakura Mikan." She accepted his handshake and stepped out into the rain.

* * *

"_Natsume, meet me at your mom's Restaurant. I want you to meet someone,"_ Takeshi Hyuuga said sternly over the other line. Authority practically resonated in his voice.

"Dad, I can't! I'm currently in the middle of an important meeting," he whispered furiously. Truthfully, he just didn't want to go, enjoying his time alone playing with Kaoru.

_"Busy? Your lifestyle is far from busy, Natsume. Just come over here. I'll be waiting."_ Natsume growled in frustration at the dial tone and tossed his phone over his shoulder.

"Ah shit, this trouble," he muttered under his breath. Inside, something churned inside of him, making him believe that something bad was to happen. Kaoru blinked at the use of profanity and gave her father a reproachful look. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Natsume shook his head and smiled. "Say, do you want to go out for a while, Kaoru?"

* * *

When Natsume arrived at the Restaurant it seemed eerily designed for a party-without people. Only his father and an awfully familiar girl were sitting down at one of the extravagantly decorated tables. He snorted mentally before approaching the group. Natsume had had to leave Kaoru inside the car after promising her that he would come back immediately after buying things for their picnic plans.

"Father-" But he stopped as he took one good look at the girl. His eyes narrowed.

**"YOU!"** Natsume growled. The strawberry blonde haired girl smiled at him in return.

"Natsume, watch your mouth in front of a lady," the older Hyuuga reprimanded his son. "Come sit down."

"Just tell me why you called me. I canceled all of my meetings for this 'something important'," Natsume lied to escape his father's scrutiny.

The older Hyuuga glared right back at his son. "I just contacted your secretary Natsume, so there's no need to lie."

Luna smiled and laid a perfectly manicured hand onto his father's. "So this is your son Hyuuga-san! You're right...he is **so **handsome," she smiled flirtatiously at Natsume, making him sick.

He scoffed and took a seat beside his dad. "Tell me what you want Father."

"I want you to meet Koizumi Luna, your fiancée."

At that exact moment, Luna flashed him a crocodile smile.

Natsume harshly stood up and slapped his palms on the table, making it rock violently with his harsh movements. "I am not consenting to this! You know my decision father!" Natsume snarled angrily.

"Sit down," the older Hyuuga commanded.

**"NO."**

Takeshi stared at his son with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Father, why the hell are you doing this? I already have my own family-a wife and daughter! For crying out loud, stop this already. You're acting like a desperate old geezer," Natsume shouted.

"I am you father, so I will do anything for you. This is for the best, as Luna is a beautiful specimen of a wife," Takeshi raised his voice.

Natsume glared at his father. "I'm not following through with your plans. If you want, you can marry her dad." He began to walk away.

"So this is what she's teaching you?"

Silence.

"That damn **filthy **girl is teaching you to disobey your own father!"

Natsume whirled around and pounded his fist on the wall. His red eyes glowed while glaring at his father. "Don't call her that again," he whispered menacingly. "I respect you father, but if you insult her again...I don't know what'll happen to you." With those words, he withdrew his hand from the wall, leaving blood stains and a six inch deep hole in the beige printed plaster.

"Natsume, if you go out of this place without accepting your fiancée-" the older Hyuuga threatened.

"Take your damn money, Father! I don't need it. I don't need **you** for all I care, as long as I have Mikan."

* * *

Koko laughed, clutching his stomach, eyes watering while Natsume scowled. "It's not funny," he growled, taking a seat beside Mochu who's openly making out with Sumire who's also clearly drunk. They're both clearly drunk for that matter.

Yuu settled down with his coffee before turning his attention to his friend. "You're right, this is bad."

Nonoko hugged her fiancée's shoulders from the back and rested her deep, lagoon blue eyes onto crimson. "You need to tell Mikan-chan about this, Natsume-kun," she worried openly, wondering what might happen to her newly made friend if she was to find out about this awful 'fiancée' of Natsume's.

"I know, but Mikan's went through a lot of hardships already and I don't want her to worry about my dad's interference. As the man of the family, I have to do everything to protect them."

"How about Ruka-kun? Tell your older brother about this," Anna piped in to the conversation. Natsume frowned. "I've tried to contact him ever since he left for the States, but the calls won't go through."

"That's so weird! Why can't you contact him while I can contact my daddy?" Sumire hiccupped, breaking away from her boyfriend's face. Her face was flushed pink from their little session. Everyone stared at her, believing the perm head to be drunk. "My daddy's in New York dummies," she giggled and went back to cuddling Mochu.

Natsume's crimson eyes widened in realization. "Father...of course he would have figure that out. Sumire, contact your dad for me," he ordered, turning his serious gaze to the still disoriented girl.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because he's the only person who can contact Ruka for me," Natsume explained, not even bothering to snap at the girl in irritation of her drunken state. A ring of hope had begun rising in his chest. If he could contact Ruka, maybe his older brother could help him to escape the situation.

Indeed, he was the golden boy.

* * *

**Closing Note: After Waiting for Weeks! **haha =]] So, What do you think guys?

Read and Leave a Review! I really appreciate it

See you all on Chapter Fourteen!


	14. Engagement

**Thanks to Akahane-Scarlet Feather for editing this chapter and writing & adding scenes to each chapter to make this story even more better than the original version. =] thank you!**

* * *

**"A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding.. Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling.. And the most painful thing is, no one really hears it, except myself.."**

**-Mikan **

Source: (Quotes from LovingYou (Dot) com

* * *

**H****appy Easter Everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Engagement**

* * *

"So, he's trying to contact Ruka."

Takeshi Hyuuga's voice rang out in the cold, dark room, adding to the solemn atmosphere in the study. His manservant nodded dutifully and took a step back, noticing the displeased look on his master's face. Takeshi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt an impending headache coming onto him.

"I won't let that misguided fool of a son contact his older brother. Not now." _Not now when my plan has just started. He'll be another pawn, just like Ruka. I won't let that girl destroy what I started for my sons. _He swiveled his chair to face the giant, golden oblong window.

"What should we do, sir?" Nishida asked. The older Hyuuga stood up from his seat and turned to inflict his eyes upon a picture of his family on his table. He glared at one particular pest in the middle of the glossy paper.

Sakura Mikan.

The weed in the middle of Natsume's path. The girl who was tainting the name he worked so hard for. The family glory was all going to amount to dust and be wasted; all because of her. _Sakura Mikan, you are small, but you are dangerous. You can destroy my family, shred them into pieces._ A treacherous risk that could poison the ground they all treaded on.

She was nothing but a pest in society, a gold digger like every woman whose leeching could carry them to the top. _Just like before._ He wouldn't let that kind of awful situation occur in front of his family. He couldn't let her claw at his sons. **Never.**

"Get ready."

* * *

"You still can't contact your father?"

Natsume cursed, agitated, finding the persuasion of stubborn Sumire to amount to a waste. After all, it had been a month since he had last seen or even heard from Ruka. It was even more suspicious that both his calls and Sumire's couldn't reach the States.

"Whoa! Don't get so angry, bro! Chill out," Mochu warned, holding his girlfriend together after crying over Natsume's extremely pissed off and scary face.

Yuu rearranged his glasses. "Maybe there's someone who's interfering with the calls," he mused, cupping his chin on his hands. Everyone turned to look at his sudden comment and he sweat dropped profusely with the new attention. "I mean," he stuttered, "maybe someone doesn't want Natsume and Ruka to talk."

"I think Yuu's right, Natsume-kun!" Nonoko piped up, hitting her hands on the table with her eyes wide in realization.

Anna twisted the white cloth napkin in her hands, thinking the mess her friends were slowly unearthing. "So...you're basically saying that Natsume-kun's father has everything do with this?" she asked worriedly.

Koko sighed and cuddled up closer to his favorite pink haired girl. "Pal, I hate to admit this, but Yuu's right. There's something fishy about the whole picture. Be careful," he directed to his best friend.

"Hey! What do you mean you hate to admit?" Yuu protested.

"I know," Natsume replied grimly.

* * *

Natsume began his long journey to reach home. He wanted to see Kaoru awake before the newly hired nanny sent her to sleep. He smiled to himself as the thought of home...his only sanctuary from his father's conspiracy. Natsume's red eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened as he thought of his father. If he had been younger, he wouldn't have ever thought that Takeshi Hyuuga was capable of going so far as to cut off his contact with Ruka. It wasn't impossible, though, from a man like him who could send people on their knees-a very powerful person, indeed.

He turned sharply on the corner when two black cars came suddenly, out of nowhere. Producing an enormous screeching sound, the cars blocked the front and back of his own. A number of men in suits came running out from the vehicles.

"Shit," Natsume cursed under his breath. He got out of the car and began to look around, trying to form an escape route in his mind. But he was cornered.

"Young Master, come with us."

* * *

"Ah! Thank god the day is over! I can't wait to see Kaoru," Mikan gushed aloud while stretching her tired arms. She massaged her fingers with a large sigh. _Writing on those computers all day long is so tiring! Especially since I don't even know how to use one,_ she pouted. _I hope Tono-sempai will help me again tomorrow!_ Mikan closed her locker with a nice slam and slung her book bag over her shoulder lazily.

"Hey Mikan! How was your first day at Alice?"

She jumped up in the air, surprised as a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Tsubasa sweat dropped at the reaction of his kouhai. "Sorry! Did I surprise you?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Mikan shook her head, obviously lying. "No, just don't do that again. I may have a heart attack next time," she stammered, placing her hand over her chest to calm her heart beat.

"You know, you're a bit jumpy. Something bothering you?" Tsubasa asked. His words hit a nerve on Mikan. Ever since the not too friendly reunion with Takeshi Hyuuga, she had felt uneasy and over-conscious of her surroundings. Whenever brand name cars came passing by her house, she shook, thinking that Natsume's father would come to take her daughter away with him. _Stop thinking like this, you're being paranoid!_

She scolded herself internally, nearly pulling the roots of her hair out in frustration. _I won't let him touch my family. I'll fight for them instead of running away like last time, three years ago. No, my family's complete now and they'll fight along with me._ Someone tapped her shoulders again, snapping her out of her thoughts. Thinking that it was her senpai Tsubasa again, she elbowed the figure. "Sempai, not now! I'm thinking abou-"

"Ow! Well, isn't that a nice greeting?"

Mikan froze and whipped around to see a tall girl behind her.

"Hi, I'm Luna. I want to talk to you, if it's not too much of a bother," the strawberry blonde girl smiled innocently, flipping her locks away from her shoulder.

"What's with that girl?" Tsubasa asked aloud, watching both of their retreating forms.

* * *

Mikan was clueless as to why she was brought to this hotel. Looking around, it seems as if there were only socialites in beautiful dresses and carefully ironed suits. She had an uncomfortable feeling that everyone was staring at her, thinking that she didn't belong in the scene with the golden chandeliers and the grand stairwell. The whole design of the place silently screamed to her that she was not one of the crowd and would never be. Mikan never knew that standing in the middle of a fancy hotel could intimidate her like so. Why was she brought here by that girl? She frowned. _Speaking of Luna, where is she?_ She hugged herself close, feeling like a lost puppy.

"Sakura-san?" Mikan turned around to acknowledge the man that spoke her name.

"Ah, sir," Mikan greeted and bowed respectfully to the older man. _If this guy's here, Natsume's father is probably here as well!_ If the older Hyuuga was truly in the grand room, he wouldn't be pleased to see her. Not. At. All. _I have to go, quickly!_

"Sakura-san, here is an invite from my master." The manservant handed her a golden brown envelope. On reflex, the brunette shoved his hand away from her. Her whole body shook, obviously signaling that she didn't want to accept the invitation. _Why would I ever go into the snake's den?_

Nishida's eyes swept across her pale face and his mouth opened in a sigh. "I'm going to be truthful with you, Sakura-san. This is the invitation for Natsume-sama's and Koizumi-san's engagement."

...

* * *

_Wait. What?_

Slowly, a tear escaped the corner of her eye and she gripped her skirt so hard that the skin over her knuckles turned white with pain. Her heart did not want to accept the news, but her mind already had. A thousand times her thoughts rammed her heart over and over again like a cat clawing at a dangling, vulnerable string. The sharp stinging shredded her faith and caused her to believe once more-

Natsume had left her alone.

Again.

Another tear fluidly moved down her cheek and onto the ground. From somewhere a gasping sound emerged along with truly heartbroken cries escaping a poor woman's lips. Where were they from? How did those sobs perfectly describe her pain and suffering right now? Then she realized.

Those cries were hers.

Now Mikan realize something she hates to admit, "_A heart breaking isn't always as loud as a bomb exploding.. Sometimes it can be as quiet as a feather falling.. And the most painful thing is, no one really hears it, except myself.."_

* * *

"What are you doing Father? Let me go!" Natsume raged while struggling with the two men holding him down in a golden, velvet-cushioned chair. His crimson eyes blazed in fury. "Dad, tell them to let me go or I'll create a scene here that would taint and destroy your reputation!" he whispered scathingly.

"There seems to be something wrong with your son, Takeshi," Luna's father remarked, taking a delicate sip of his wine. His daughter stood by him, looking confident and please that Natsume would be hers starting tonight.

"It's nothing," the older Hyuuga smiled and hoisted Natsume up on his feet. "But let me talk my son into better behavior. If you excuse us." He dragged them over to the corner of the room and let go after making sure there was a reasonable distance between them.

"I don't permit this attitude." Another pair of crimson eyes flashed in fury and Natsume paled. He had forgotten how commanding his father could be. "You'll be following my orders if you don't want anything to happen to your family. I know you know what I can do, so don't test my patience."

"Then tell me first, what did you do to Ruka?" Natsume demanded, with equal seriousness in his tone.

"Follow me and sit down."

"The door is open, Sakura-san, please come in."

The manservant dutifully opened the door for the very stiff and disoriented Mikan. Her legs were beginning to feel wobbly and she clutched the hem of her skirt to support herself. Her hazel eyes blinked several times before adjusting to the sudden light of the ball room and finally wandered upon- She gasped softly. _Natsume!_ His father was also there, with the girl who had brought her to this place and another man who looked to be her father.

_What's happening?_

"Oh! We have a visitor Hyuuga-san!" Luna smiled and waved her hands towards Mikan. Her lips had slid up in a different way from a few hours before. It was as if she was sending the other girl a message. A _You Lose and I Win _look.

"Mikan!" Natsume tried to stand up, but was once again restrained by the two guards at his sides. He growled in frustration. "LET ME GO!" he snarled angrily.

"Natsume." The soft, but stern voice of his father made him remember what he had been told a moment ago. _Damn it! Dad, you planned this all along!_

"Sakura-san, welcome to my son's engagement party. We've been waiting for your arrival. Go and help the others to prepare food," Takeshi drawled, his cold gaze bored onto her, daring her to make a contrary move.

_Engagement._

Her eyes glazed over in numbness and her hands released the pressure on her skirt.

_So it's true. He's engaged with that girl._

A cry escaped her lips, and more tears threatened to taint her already puffy face, but she withheld herself. She would not allow herself to cry in front of a man who had betrayed her twice. She would not cry in front of a girl who she envied for snatching away the man she loved. She would not cry in front of a stranger.

And she would definitely not cry in front of the intimidating glare of Takeshi Hyuuga.

_He wants me to serve him. He wants to humiliate me._

_I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

* * *

**Review Please** and Let me know what you think! and yeah btw, thanks for those people who reviewed and support this fic!


	15. The Return

**Credit: **Thanks to Akahane-Scarlet Feather for editing this chapter and writing & adding scenes to each chapter to make this story even more better than the original version. =] thank you!- I don't know if this is enough credit for her but I hope it is!

* * *

** 'If you love someone, let them go. If they dont come back they were never yours...if they come back, there yours to keep."**

-Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**THE RETURN**

* * *

Mikan slowly found herself serving the four before her. She moved too stiffly while picking up one of the crystal wine glasses and pouring the rich dark liquid from the bottle in her hands. Fresh and cold from remaining in the small bucket of ice, her fingers became numb, causing her to shake slightly as she approached Natsume's side of the table. Actually, her whole body began to tremble. _Stop. Breathe in. I am going to be okay. I won't cry._ After all, Takeshi Hyuuga was practically glowing in victory, satisfied that Mikan had been hurt and humiliated today. _I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry._

She filled Luna's glass to the brim full of the nauseatingly sweet content and quaked in front of her next obstacle. Natsume. She hesitated, knowing full well that if she went to him, the tears that she had been keeping in ever since she stepped inside the ball room would be lost. _But there's no turning back now..._ Her legs began to wobble and she swallowed the big lump in her throat. Seeing Natsume so well dressed and cold, looking at her with emotionless crimson eyes, her heart seemed to harden into pristine glass with the flaming red of his eyes, then shatter into a million pieces as his gaze pierced her.

_What is she doing? Serving this old man willingly? Are you nuts, Mikan? Don't believe him, damn it, believe me..._Natsume thought angrily as he watched Mikan slowly walk up to him. She began filling his glass.

"Congratulations."

Natsume's eyes widened and his clenched up fist loosened in shock. _Does she really think I'm betraying and hurting her again like last time?_ Before the love of his life would walk away and leave his side forever, he grabbed her wrist. He stood up, tightening his grip and scraping his chair loudly against the floor. This final action earned the attention of Luna's father and Takeshi Hyuuga.

"Mikan, wait it's not-" he tried to explain but the brunette pushed his hands off of her. He didn't want to admit it, but at that moment where she pushed him away, a tight, painful feeling burned at the bottom of his stomach. How could she believe his father over him? Why wouldn't she hear his explanation first before thinking he betrayed her? _Does she really think I'd throw her away for a girl I barely know?_

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Koizumi asked worriedly as he witnessed the scene before him. Luna let out a soft chuckle, the epitomical laugh of a refined lady. "Daddy, stop fussing over everything! Of course that girl is okay; we didn't do anything, right?" Her face shone with faked innocence and a smile bloomed across her lips to create a perfect, pretentious angel face.

"There's nothing wrong, Maki! Let's just start talking about the date of the official wedding of our children, shall we?" Takeshi Hyuuga smiled paternally to his friend, placing his empty wine glass onto the table.

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He needed to run after Mikan. Now he finally understands that this was all a trap, a move in his father's chess game from the very beginning-sending Ruka off so there was no one to help him out of this situation, bringing Mikan to such a place without a clue in the world, then break the engagement news to her in the most heartbreakingly way possible. It was all a plan to take control over his life.

He stood up but was once again forcefully brought down to his seat. He could feel his anger beginning to double, bangs drooping irritatingly over his eyes. Once again, he tried to stand up, but the same cycle happened again. _No more choices!_ Mustering up incredible potential strength, Natsume whirled a left hook to one of the guards and elbowed the other man with the momentum of his first attack. Breaking off in a sprint with all of the elite socialites gasping and eyeing him, he glanced for a single moment to glare at his father.

_You can't keep me here, __Father__._

* * *

Mikan didn't know how long she had kept on running from that horrible, **awful** place. Her legs were protesting against the unbearable and unexpected pain, her heart felt like it was breaking, and salty tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She felt helpless as she collapsed onto the cold floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. _I probably look like a lost puppy in the middle of a crowded street,_ she thought miserably. _If only Ruka-kun was here to tell me what to do...what should I do? No, I have to be strong for Kaoru even without Ruka. I won't let them hurt her. Even without Natsume I can-_

"Mikan-chan?"

She froze. She knew that voice.

"R-Ruka-kun?"

Indeed, it was the glowing, blond Prince Charming kneeling down before her.

"Yes, I'm back," Ruka smiled, handing out a wrinkled tissue from his pocket and began wiping the tears off of Mikan's cheeks. With this free hand, he rearranged her auburn locks, wet and sticky on her face, and brushed it behind her ear. The gentle act of kindness from him made her heart ache even more. She couldn't help herself but to hug him for support and comfort; right now at this very moment she didn't care if they were in the middle of the sidewalk, or that bystanders were scrutinizing and bad-mouthing them for publicly displaying affection right now. Right now, he's the only person who understands her in this world.

Right now she needs a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Natsume ran as fast as he could. He rounded the corner, breathing and panting hard. He realized he didn't have any idea of where to turn; all of the streets looked the same in his point of view. He skidded to a stop and glanced wildly around, looking for a way to travel along a more open and public road. Natsume sensed that some of his father's bodyguards were running after him, but he felt too weak to get up and move from his half-collapsed position. _Mikan, damn, where are you?_ After momentarily stunning his captors, he had managed to escape from the hotel thanks to his father's assistant. He actually couldn't believe that the obedient old guy who would not normally betray his father helped him escape.

As he turned and (thankfully) found the open road, a car skidded to a halt in front of him and blocked his way out. "Shit," Natsume cursed, fists held up and ready for a fight. His crimson eyes widened as a passenger of the car opened its door.

"Hurry Natsume!" Ruka urged.

"R-Ruka!"

Despite his speech incoherency, Natsume didn't need to be told twice; in less than a second he hopped inside the car and skidded down the highway.

* * *

"So, this is your own house?"

Natsume looked over the interior, complete with fancy furniture and a golden grand stairwell. Ruka nodded and handed over his jacket to a waiting attendant. "Yeah, I just bought this house from the States with the help of my friend," he answer gently, sitting beside his younger brother.

"Ruka, I need to find Mikan! I need to find her! For the first time in his life, Natsume sounded like a helpless kid, pleading to his brother in help to find the most important person in his life.

"Don't worry, Mikan and Kaoru are upstairs. I suggest you don't wake them. Whatever the problem between the two of you is, I hope you will fix it eventually. After all, you're not supposed to let her cry." Ruka stood up. "Come on Natsume, I'll show you to your room."

Natsume was bewildered. _Does he not know about my situation?_ "Ruka," he decided to be blunt, "I need help."

The blonde turned to face his younger brother. "My help?"

"I was being chased by dad's bodyguards when you found me. He wants me to marry this girl and made me attend an engagement party forcefully. And he made Mikan serve us-!"

"What?"

Natsume gritted his teeth. _So Ruka really is oblivious to everything after all. _"He also cut our communications. I tried to contact you, but I couldn't."

_Father, how could you break our deal?_ Ruka clenched his fist, face white in anger.

"Ruka?"

"Ah, sorry Natsume, I was just thinking!" he smiled at his brother. "Don't worry, from now on Father won't be interfering between you and Mikan. No matter what happens, I'll protect the both of you." He patted his younger brother on the shoulders.

He will do anything and everything in his power to protect the family he learned to love.

* * *

"STUPID FOOLS! How could you all let Natsume escape! There's a dozen of you and only one of him; are you all as cashew-brained and blind as bats?"

The older Hyuuga was almost screaming in rage at his men. They all flinched under his powerful fury and rising voice. "W-we apologize, but someone rescued him."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT A-"

"Um, Master? I beg your pardon but I have a report for you." Takeshi looked at his assistant in exasperation. "And what is this so important news that you must interrupt me with, Tohru?"

"I apologize sir, but intelligence has stated that the Young Master Ruka has returned to Japan. Just this night."

* * *

"No, not now Natsume. Please, I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Mikan avoided his gaze for the fifth time that day. Natsume grabbed her wrist. "Mikan, please you need to believe me I-!" He was interrupted when someone entered the dining room.

"Morning Mom, Dad!" Kaoru piped up happily, kissing her mom and dad on their cheeks in the process.

"Good morning Kaoru! How was your sleep?" Mikan asked her daughter, smiling and fingering her little girl's porcelain white cheeks.

"Oh, it was good! The bed's soooo comfy and nice!"

"Hey, good morning everyone!"

They all looked up to find Ruka walking in through the elegant double doors with a beautiful woman in tow.

Kaoru squealed and jumped towards her father figure. "Tou-san, good morning! I really missed you!" she pouted, hugging Ruka's waist.

"Me too Kaoru-chan, but now I'm back! We could go to the amusement park again, if you like," Ruka ruffled her raven locks and the girl giggled in return. "Ah, by the way, Kaoru-chan, Mikan-chan, and Natsume..."

"What is it Ruka?" Natsume asked absent-mindedly, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"Ruka-kun, is there something wrong?" Mikan asked her friend, ignoring Natsume's futile attempts to grab her attention.

"I want you to meet someone." Ruka went to the girl behind him and put his arms around her.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife, Hotaru."

* * *

**Review Please** and Let me know what you think! and yeah btw, thanks for those people who reviewed and support this fic!


End file.
